


The Hart Will Always Wait For His Halla

by white_tiger



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elven Gods, Eventual Smut, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, death of a soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Once the high priest and soulmate to the halla goddess, Shartan has lived longer than any. when his soulmate for the first time it lead him to make a decision that would doom him to an undying life. Now after watching his soulmate die hundreds of times, his once ally the dread wolf has woken and shook the world once more. How will the man who has influence history more times than anyone knows change the world.Cassandra has been conflicted on her soulmark her entire life, the mark was unlike any other out there. Trained in her dreams by a chantry hating black hart, she is trained in a style long dead outside the dalish clans. how will this warrior react when she finally meets her soulmate, a man that fell out of the fade.





	1. the Halla falls and the Hart grieves

**Author's Note:**

> the first few chapters will take place of the centuries before dragon age inquisition and tell the story of how Shartan dealt with some of his soulmates over his very long life time. this will show you why he is the way he is by the time the breach is created. there will also be at least a chapter devoted to Cassandra's background story and how her dreams shaped her life.

The Halla falls and the Harts grieves 

Shartan walked through the halls of the temple his thoughts were plagued by worry for that what his soulmate was about to do, upon finally reaching the room he was seeking he extended his magic outwards through the door to signal that he was there before the door opened on its own. He stepped into the large circular bedchamber where it the most beautiful creature in his opinion sat in front of vanity attended by spirits of peace, entering into the room proper to permit the doors to seal behind him and the spirits vanished now finished in their work leaving only the two soulmates alone. 

{Speak your worry Ma Vhenan, you are so tense I can feel it from here.} Ghilan'nain said turning to look at him with love in her eyes, Shartan sighed and moved to kneel in front of her and laid his head in her lap before turning it to the side to insure his voice was not muffled. 

{I worry for your safety Ma Vhenan I wished you would let me come with you.}  
  
Shartan fought to prevent himself from clenching his teeth when he heard her reply. {You know this is a meeting for only the gods, and I have to go to talk those fools out of this plan of killing the high mother.} 

{Why not warn Solas and Mythal about the plan then the four of us could plan together to stop this?} He knew what her answer would be as they had argued this many times in the last three years the other gods had been planning. 

{Because I want to lower the tension not raise it, besides June seems quite open to the idea of talking all of this out along with the secret keeper.} Ghilan’nain spoke gently while stroking his hair, they sat in silence for a few moments longer just enjoying the feeling of being near each other as themselves not high priest and the goddess he worshiped. 

But all thing must end and so Ghilan’nain rose making him rise with her, he walked her to the mirror that would lead her to the other gods. {Be safe my sweet halla and know I will always wait for your return not matter how long it takes, my life is yours as it was the moment we met.} 

{I know my brave Hart and I am eager to return to your side and I will always come back to you no matter what happens, and it not just from the marks we wear my love for you is more than that.} they did not speak it but they both knew in their hearts that this would be the last time they held each other in these vessels, with a sigh she stepped through the mirror and vanished and Shartan squared his shoulders turning be stalked away to oversee the daily chores that kept the temple running.  
  
The pain struck with no warning his mark the brightly coloured stylized Halla and Hart dancing that wound their way up his left arm burned with fiery pain he had never felt before not even in the war that made his heart into a goddess had his mark burned this badly, grief and horror over rode his mind when the mark’s pain vanished without a trace. Fearing the worst he quickly locked himself in the circular bedchamber before ripping the left sleeve off and what he saw brought him to his knees as there his mark was no longer coloured brightly but now just tones of grey, something that only happened when your soulmate was dead and gone. He screamed in rage and pain for hours until he had finally calmed enough to think clearly, he rose and entered into a hidden mirror in the closest and he walked out into a large room where he found the dread wolf kneeling while crying over the corpse of his best friend the high mother. 

{What will you do now Solas?} He asked causing the wolf pelt wearing man to whirl to face him and snarl. 

{Did your halla bitch send you to gloat!?}  
  
Before Solas could blink he felt a hand seize his throat and pin him to a chamber wall with enough force to crack the wall around him, Solas looked into the eyes of his attacker and saw something that he and the other gods had foolishly forgotten about. The hate and power that burned in those eyes reminded him that the only reason this man was not the king of the gods or at least a god was that he was happy to serve as his soulmate’s right hand along with general and had no desire to raise higher than that, with the thought of Shartan’s soulmate his eyes flickered over to the man’s left sleeve and saw to his horror the mark was gray. 

{I had no part in her death I swear!} He changed his tone as he was now dealing with the man who lead an army of the most dangerous beast masters ever to walk thedas in a savage war for his soulmate and his love for her alone. 

{Oh but you did, She died trying to convince the others that they needed to talk out the problems they were having with you and the high mother. But I don’t blame you I just want to know what you are going to do now.}  
  
Solas explained his idea and Shartan nodded before dropping the man to the ground and moved away to another hidden mirror calling over his shoulder. {When it is time to fight call and I will come until then the forces of Ghilan’nain’s sentinels will be hunting the forces of the other gods.} 

With that the man vanished into the mirror and solas would not see him again until it was time to seal the gods away, but Solas saw the aftermath of his wrath as the man and his followers sacked temple after temple of the other gods causing enough chaos for Solas to finish readying his plan. When it came time to seal the gods he came with all of the sentinels still living from his assaults on the others, the man fought toe to toe with the king of the gods and won in single combat allowing Solas to seal them in the fade and seal the fade. Before Solas left to find a place to enter the deep sleep the last words he heard from the man was Shartan stating he was done with the world and would leave the elves to their own devices while he waited for his soulmate to be reborn, after that the man vanished into the woods as a large black Hart to wait for his Halla to return to him.


	2. The hart meets the prophet Halla

The Hart meets the Prophet Halla.

Andraste tossed and turned in her sleep as for nearly two weeks now she was plagued by dreams of a large black Hart with horns of gleaming sliver watching her from the edge of a clearing, every night she got closer to the Hart but never reached it and every night without fail as she was shocked awake at the end she heard a voice that was not the maker’s whisper in her ears 

‘I am waiting come to me my Sweet Halla, come back to my side once more.’ and every night that they travel north to march against the Tevinter Imperium the louder the voice became. 

She tossed one last time as she fell out of bed waking in a panic scrambling to dress herself in the twilight of the morning, her human husband she married not out of love but out of a need for his armies grumbled and tried to pull her back to bed. 

“I have to find him!” She hissed at the man, this night when she was about to awaken she heard another voice this one was the maker saying only a few words. 

‘Find the hart.’ The man grumbled as he pulled the blankets off to join her in dressing and calling for their closest followers as the faster this fools errand was done the fast he would be back in bed and asleep.

The group set off into the woods following their prophet and leader down a trail only she could seem to see, the group was panting heavily by the time they reached a small clearing. Andraste stopped so suddenly that her childhood friend crashed into her back before falling backwards, the group was about to ask what was wrong when they saw it step out of the shadows made by the trees. The largest Hart any of the group and ever seen stood there with a black that was like obsidian made fur with horns that look like crafted star light with bright golden eyes, Andraste stepped forward as if in a trance and the Hart watched her with interest and when she stopped halfway it bowed its horned head before it became shrouded in light.

Andraste gasped at the sight of the tall elven man now standing before her, he was six and a half feet tall and built like a Hart with obsidian hair that was cropped close to his skull and deep golden eyes and large pointed ears that raised with interest when he looked her over and his gaze settled on her left arm. She flushed at his gaze as her mark was odd compared to others of her race and tribe it was highly stylized with a pure black Hart with silver horns dancing around her bicep with a silver Halla with gold Horns and they danced in a large forest of greens and browns with blue sky, to her surprise he smiled at her after catching her eyes and for some reason it warmed her to see his smile. 

When he spoke it was with a deep rumbling voice that made her think this man might really be a Hart turned man. “I have been waiting for you my Sweet Halla.” 

She flushed at the love in his voice, but she also felt confusion as she did not know this man. “Who are you and how do you know me?” He laughed before sliding his hunter’s coat down his arms revealing to the entire groups surprise a matching tattoo to her own on his left arm. 

“I am your soulmate and you may call me Shartan. As to how I know you let us just say that I have waited for you since you last died in my arms.” That caused a stir amongst her companions as they knew that some elves lived long enough to have two soulmates in their life times but this man looked no older than twenty-five but carried the air of one many time his age.

The months passed and everyone but her human husband welcomed the man with open arms as he was an excellent leader of men and rallied the elves to their cause, her husband did not welcome him as she ends up being his wife in name only as she refused to share her bed with him instead finding her pleasure in the elven man. Monarth has had enough they were waging a war that they could not win and the elf who stole his wife only seemed to encourage her, yes he shielded her in battle no one could flank her or try a trick to catch her as he was always there for her. So her husband made a deal with the enemy as he had what he had been promised by her the land he wanted was his now why should he push for more, all it took was for him to slip a poison into the man’s wine and his wife’s then wait before sneaking in the Tevinter rouges and it was done.

Shartan wakes and knows at once something is wrong as his arm burns in pain and her Halla is not at his side, He runs out of the tent and finds word has spread that their prophet is gone captured by the Tevinter imperium. He gathers the generals together and they begin a march to save their prophet and his soulmate, they can not catch up to her before the nightfall forces them to stop and Monarth pulls him into his tent to have a drink and help him calm down. 

“I know we have not seen eye to eye on somethings but don’t worry this will all be over soon Shartan and then when you and that traitorous whore are dead I will rule the south in peace!” Shartan lunges for him but the drink was drugged and he feels his limbs fail him by dropping him to the ground. 

once more he cursed the veil as with it much of his power was sealed in the place where the sky was held back and until the wolf awoke he was far too weak to cleanse the poison from his blood. He woke in a dungeon shackled to the wall and the mark on his arm burning, soon he saw the source curled up on the floor bleeding from the lashings across her back. 

The following days pass in a blur as he is kept drugged to prevent him using his magic as they prepare to execute his soulmate, they had tried to rape her but found out that his mind may not be able to command his magic his instincts could as the moment they even joked about it the dungeon started shaking from the force of his magic unrestrained by the veil due to the drugs affecting him strangely. He tried to comfort his soulmate in what ever way he could while chained to a wall and forced to watch her beat and whipped, it was almost a blessing when the day came for them to be killed but the fates were not kind as she was taken to be killed in public while he would be killed after her death in a cold dark cell. 

The pain from his mark reached a new height before suddenly stopping and with it his mind broke, what happened next Shartan could never remember all he knew was he felt her die and his magic surged back to the power that once made him feared by all elves and when he came to again it was gone again and he was a Hart in the clearing where he met her the first time.  
He would remain a hart wandering the woods until his next soulmate came to him, a young huntress from the newly founded dalish clans.

This huntress would teach him to walk among the dalish without offending them while hiding the secret he kept as the past was gone and it was the old world that destroyed his first love, however it quickly became apparent that the humans did not like the new dalish religion and fights kept breaking out over it. in one such fight the huntress would save a small human child only to ran through by the boy’s own father, once again his powers came back for a small bit as the town disappeared from the maps leave only a carter where is once was and this time he found himself on a small island that had his soulmate of the time’s favourite fishing spot. Once more a hart he simply sat watching the water for several years until his mark burned once more telling him to stand and find her once more.


	3. the hallas of the years

The Hart’s halla through the ages.

Shartan walked through the woods carrying his great sword upon his back, the blade straight and true until it swept into a curved point, the hilt was made from Hart horns that fell off his Hart form from when he spent over a year in the form and the guard was shaped to look like his horns see from the front. Shartan heard the sounds of fighting and a woman screaming for help, he whipped around to run towards the sound pulling sword off his back as he entered the small clearing in the trees. 

A dalish man was fighting a group of four bandits while a pregnant elven woman lay on the ground curling around her stomach while screaming in pain, another glance told Shartan that the elven man had already killed at least three of the bandits but from the number of wounds on his body it was clear he was alive and standing by sheer will alone.

Shartan reached the group just as the elven man finally fell taking his killer with him, the other bandits turned to deal with the new elf but before the first could even raise his weapon he was split in half from crown to groin. The other two fell from just a single swing from the man who was once the greatest sword master in the elven empire, as their bodies fell Shartan knelt by the woman and got her attention while he pulled on his magic to help ease her pain and keep her from dying until the child was born. 

“I am here to help.”he reassured the woman. 

“Have you ever done this before.” The woman panted 

“Yes my wife was a mid-wife and instead I learn as well.” The woman chuckled weakly at his joking tone, the next two hours passed slowly for the both of them until the child was born at last. With a quick spell the child was clean but when Shartan looked the child he saw his soul mark contrasted sharply against the milk white skin of the child, he regretted his choice of clothing as he handed the child to the woman who was only still alive by the power of his magic at this point. 

The woman looked at the child and then looked up to thank the man for letting her stay alive along enough to see her child but froze when she saw that his sleeveless vest allowed his soul mark to be displayed. “At least I know she is in good hands with you.” 

“I will protect her with all the power I possess; will you give her a name as it is not my place.” Shartan promised gravely 

“Primrose, I am sorry that you must have waited for so long for her.” The woman said even as she was starting to pass despite his magic. 

Unable to stand her dying in sadness Shartan told the woman. “I lost her less than two years ago this is the shortest time I have had to wait for her to return to me in centuries.” 

The woman smiled and thanked him before kissing the child and saying good bye and closed her eyes and Shartan released his magic. He said a prayer over both elves and using his power buried them in the fashion of the dalish, he walked of into the woods heading to a 

clan of dalish who knew that he was one of the last true elves and they agreed to raise the child until she no longer to drink mothers milk then he would return to claim her.  
Primrose would go on to become a traveling healer with a large black Hart following her at all times protecting her from bandits and thieves, she would give aid to any who needed it and was the gentlest of his soulmates he ever had. However, her kind heart would be her undoing when an alienage caught fire during a riot and trapped a child in a burning building she ran in to save the child but the building collapsed on top of her.

Shartan did not have enough time to save her as he had been across the alienage stopping the fire from spreading but he felt the pain as she past and with the flood of power that came with it he saves the alienage and then returned to the spot where he first met her to wait again for her to return. Primrose died at the age of forty 

The fastest of his soulmates was a human noble lady turned messenger in Antiva city name Dania with fire red hair, they met when she was hired to deliver a sword care package to a healer that lived outside of the city. When she arrived she found him nude from the waist up dressed in brown leather pants and plain boots cutting wood, when she saw the mark she let out a shriek causing Shartan to drop the axe but it gave him enough warning to catch the red head who leapt into his arms. 

They would live happily for years until after helping an old woman with her cart Dania was jumped in an back alley by a group of woman who had become jealous that Dania had become the focus of the handsome healer outside the city. When she died the woman got their wish they had the full attention of the man but by the time the last woman’s scream finished echoing into the now blood soaked night they deeply regretted ever touching the woman. Dania died at the age of thirty-five.

The strongest soulmate of Shartan’s was a qunari woman name Saber, she had been running from a group of Qunari who had been sent to drag he back to the qun when Shartan in his stag form charged the qunari and stomped several of them to death, when one dropped a large maul Saber grabbed it and assisted the Hart in felling the last of them. The pair would go on to found the merc group know as the Val-kos troop, Saber was a level headed woman who was silver skinned and a born leader even with her horns sheared off at the base she stood so proud she need no horns to add to her size. 

Saber who die at the age of forty-five when ambush attacked her group as they head back to camp, Shartan would be unable to save her as he was pinned down covering the non-combatants of the group under her orders. Saber would throw herself in front of a younger member of the group who was the sole parent for a small child, when saber died Shartan destroyed the attackers with the power give to him by her death and after insuring that the group would live on he returned to her body to the earth and then wandered the woods for the next twenty years.

All of his soulmates seemed cursed to die giving their lives for others to live, and that drove Shartan to seek his soulmate less and less with every death. Even when they did not die in that fashion they died in the service of the chantry as Templars who lost their memories and minds to lyrium only a few managed to beat it with his help but those that did died at the hands of their former brothers for consorting with a mage. Several of the soulmates had also been dalish, dwarfs or seekers the seekers he always knew them before learning anything else as he felt them fall from the fade then be restored through his mark. 

It soon passed to the point that Shartan would go lifetimes without actively seeking his soulmate out from the desire of not having to watch her die again, several times he had tried to die but soon found to his horror that due to his power being tied to the veil that as long as it existed he was unable to be killed and he would always heal from any wound. Thus he cursed his lot as he was now doomed to watch his love die again and again, each time it happened Shartan wept and started the hunt over again but every time it was the same. Finally, he heard rumours that Fen’harel was back and planning something at the conclave, so that is where Shartan went in hopes that he might be able to end his curse and finally give him the death he had been seeking.


	4. Seeker's lament

Ch.4 Seeker’s lament 

One of Cassandra’s earliest memories was a dream she had as a child when she had fallen and twisted her ankle, she had felt really tired after that and rather than tell anyone about her ankle she decided to crawl into bed and take a nap. When she opened her eyes Cassandra found herself not in her room filled with dresses that she hated but in a shadowed clearing in a forest, Cassandra was scared Anthony told her about strange dreams having demons she looked around for someone or something familiar and seeing nothing she started to cry. Movement across the clearing made her freeze as a large black hart with sliver horns and strange golden eyes stood and started crossing the clearing, Cassandra started to back away only to fall on her behind and freeze as the large hart came ever closer as a gentle pace.  


{Do not cry Ma Dalen, you are safe here nothing will harm you in this place of mine. This I swear to you Ma Dalen, now dry your eyes child and look at the forest not for what is the same but look for that which feels right.} A deep voice that sounded like muffled ringing chantry bells sounded in Cassandra’s head, she did as the voice told her and found that the clearing was not scary but peaceful and made her calm down. 

She curled up with the large hart talking with it about her life and like an indulgent parent it listened until it said to her gently. {It is time for you to go Ma Dalen, go and have fun with your brother and treasure your freedom and let none tell you can not be a warrior like you dream to be.} 

“Will I ever see you again?” Cassandra asked said at the thought of losing her new friend, a deep rumbling laugh entered her mind. 

{When you need me I will be here Dalen but I have my own tasks to preform and you must not rely on me being here, but should you need me I will come but only then as this is very draining for me to be here.} Cassandra nodded sad that her friend was leaving but she did not want to be a burden him, when she woke up she found that her ankle was fixed as if she had never twisted it.

The first time she started to wonder if her mark was strange was when she over heard adults talking about her as a child. “Have you seen Cassandra’s mark?” a female voice said 

“yes that mark very odd isn’t?” said a male voice 

“I have never seen one in that style before have you?” the female voice responded. 

“the only style I have ever seen similar was on a dalish savage I saw once.” the male sounded disgusted 

“How tragic the poor dear who would want to bond to a savage.” Cassandra never heard the rest as she ran to her brother upset deeply by what she heard. 

When she told Anthony what she had heard he told her something that she would tell herself when ever she doubted herself in regards to her mark again. “Don’t listen to them Cassandra having a mark like that is not a curse but a blessing it means that your soulmate will be someone unlike any other in thedas, just think how jealous they will be when you find yours and they are stuck with boring soulmates.” That advice carried her for years.

When she finally started sword training in earnest she was sore everyday as her brother pushed her hard, one night as she drifted off to sleep she opened her eyes to find herself back in the clearing she had not thought of the hart in years since the first time he had appeared before her. Now here she stood again but this time instead of the hart waiting for her it was a tall large man standing there in armor that looked like it was inspired by the Hart with a great sword leaning against a tree nearby along with a shield and sword that looked like the ones she was training with. 

{So you have decided to walk the path of the sword maiden?} the deep voice echoed in her head, Cassandra stood firm and glared at the large man looking into his armored helm that showed only glowing golden eyes. 

“Yes and I have enough people telling me that I can not do it so if that is what you want to say be gone!” She snarled already developing her legendary temper. 

but to Cassandra’s great shock the large man just laughed. {Ma Dalen I have not plans to talk you out of it, your soul burns like those of the great protectors of old, no I am here to teach you to fight in proper fashion not the bash and wack that you are learning.} 

Cassandra bristled at the remark about what her brother was teaching herm but held her tongue as the man was offering lessons and she would be a fool to turn down those, but she was not willing to trust freely. 

“What do you seek?” suspicion coating her words. 

{Nothing you can give right now, but I only desire to prevent my own pain by insuring you survive life.} 

“How would my dying cause you pain?” 

{the fade weeps when a soul such as yours is lost too soon, and I feel pain when that happens.}

When her brother woke her the next morning she told him about her dream and showed him the moves he had taught her, the weapons master came up as she was showing a series of moves that the hart had taught her and when she finished the weapons master was watching her closely. 

“Where did you learn that girly?” He growled and Cassandra glared at his tone before telling him. 

“A spirit in the fade taught me it last night, why?” 

“Because girly that anit no human sword play, that there moves are Dalish moves from their swords masters.” the sword master's gruff voice rumbled 

Anthony at this point cut in with a question. “Really is it any good?” 

“Is it any good he says!” the weapon master scoffed. “Of course its good boy those Dalish sword masters are among the best there is with a sword, one of them is worth three of our best fighters!” 

“Really, then how would a spirit know it?” Cassandra asked with wide eyes. 

“Your sure it was a spirit I have heard that the dalish can dream walk, it might be your soulmate.” Anthony pointed out but Cassandra shook her head. 

“Can’t be he felt really old like older than the old forest.” With no idea as to who or what the spirit was they decided to forget it but let her continue to learn from it if the spirit showed up again. After that Cassandra would learn the human style during the day and at night she would learn from the strange spirit in the fade at night, this would go on until she became a seeker.

The day after her vigil she found herself in the clearing once more this time the hart was there to greet her, she bowed to her teacher whose lessons had made her the top recruit among the seekers. {I see that you have chosen the path of the seeker.} it was a statement but she could feel judgment in it and she did not like that. 

“What would have had me be then?” She growled the hart had expressed distain for the chantry and all of its beliefs over the years but never once told her what she should do instead. 

{I would have rather you did not tie yourself to an order built on lies but it is not my place to judge you, but I put an end to our lessons here and now. I will always come to you when you are injured and need me but I will not come if you have been miss use my teachings to harm the elven people, farewell Dalen I had hoped this time would be different but I see that once more I must wait again.} with that the hart started to walked away. 

“Wait, what do you mean? What are you waiting for?” she cried not understanding why her teacher was not happy, yes she was joining the chantry but at least she was helping people. 

{I am waiting for you to realize that the order you have joined is built on lies and deceit.} the hart roared 

“The seekers are not built on lies!” she yelled right back. 

{Then why do they lie to you about the vigil Cassandra!? Your gifts come not from the maker!} The voice snapped in anger and Cassandra took a step back in fear she had never heard him snap at her before like that. 

“What do you mean my gifts come from the maker as a reward for showing my devotion!” She said weakly 

{NO! they come from a spirit of faith restoring your mind after you have been sundered from the fade! I sensed the moment you were lost to the fade and when you came back, the faith spirit that touched you told me of your faith. Your masters lie to you about that, and the truth about how your gifts came to be!} With that the Hart vanished throwing her out of the fade. 

Cassandra woke up and for the first time since Anthony died cried for the loss of her teacher who and never stopped supporting her or believing in her, the one who had been there for her when Anthony died and she could not help but feel as if she had just cut off her own arm.

the next time she would see the hart was, When her seeker trainer Byron had been murdered and she was on the run while wounded she called a stop to her mage companion. 

“stop we must rest, I am too tired to go on.” She called Regalyan looked at her annoyed. 

“We cant stop just because you want a nap! I thought your seekers were tougher than that.” Cassandra growled and snapped at him. 

“I am not most seekers! wWenever I am injured I feel the compulsion to sleep, a spirit in the fade calls to me and helps heal me while I sleep!” Regalyan looked shocked at her words but helped her find a spot to rest for a few hours, Cassandra closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in the clearing for the first time in months. 

{So I leave you alone for a few months and you nearly die, I guess you ignored my lessons after all?} 

“I am in no mood to deal with your complaints Byron is dead and I am on the run from my own order and forced to work with a mage I don’t trust!” she snapped and at once the Hart was next to her gently urging her to sit down on the grass, after she sat the Hart laid down behind her and wrapped around her so she could lean back into his soft fur. 

{Ir abelas Cassandra I only felt your physical pain, I know that Byron was dear to you and while I dislike your order I know to you they were family so Ir abelas Falon rest here and when you wake you will be healed and ready for battle.} the Hart sounded sad that she was upset. 

“Thank you my old friend but I am tired and do not want to think, could you tell me a story?” she could feel the exhaustion even in the fade. 

{Of course Cassandra, would you like to hear about how the halla mother was made into a goddess?} Cassandra would normally scoff at hearing fairy tales of heathen gods and goddess but tonight she did not want to think so she nodded, closing her eyes she listened to the rise and fall of the Hart’s voice.

Cassandra was working with Cullen on arranging the soldiers in the best position possible to hold the demons while trying to ignore the pulses of pain that coursed through her mark, her mark had never really pained her so she was worried about her soulmates safety and why the mark was burning almost in time with the breach. 

“Cassandra!” Cullen and Cassandra turned at the sound of Leliana yelling as she ran up the hill, before Leliana reached them the breach pulsed powerfully and Cassandra dropped to her knees clutching her mark in pain. 

“Maker are you alright?” Cullen asked worried. 

Cassandra gritted her teeth and snarled. “My soulmate is in great pain and I don’t know why, this is the first time I have felt true pain from them.” 

At that time Leliana came up breathless. “I have a reason for that. Your soulmate is the elf with the strange mark on their hand that appears to be causing him great pain.” Cassandra felt like she had been punched in the gut, her soulmate had been found but they might be the killer of the divine this was her worst nightmare. 

“But that is not the main reason I am here, he is starting to wake up and maybe his soulmate being there might make him give up answers faster!” Cassandra struggled to her feet and nodded for Leliana to lead the way back down the path leaving Cullen in charge. Cassandra jogged down the path hoping that her soulmate had nothing to do with this but knowing that she may have to order the death of her own soulmate tore at her heart.


	5. The Hart meets Halla again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma Lath = my love  
> Ma Vhenan = My heart.  
> Fen’harel = dread wolf  
> Dirthamen = Keeper of Secrets  
> Ghilan'nain = Mother of the Halla

CH.5 the hart and halla meet again.

Shartan woke in a foul mood as he was chained to the floor with a fade mark reeking of the dread wolf’s magic burning on his right hand, he opened his eyes to see four soldiers pointing swords at him and that made him lash out as memories sprang forth. He gathered his magic ignoring the pain from the mark he would apologize to his soulmate later for the pain he was causing her, but that would come after he got free and turned the dread wolf into a fur coat for this! 

Cassandra and Leliana hurried into the basement and started jogging towards the door when a pulse through her soul mark gave her just enough warning to throw herself at Leliana knocking her down as the door to the cells flew off its hinges and through the air. Cassandra cursed and was on her feet and running through the door with Leliana on her heels, they burst into the room and what they saw made both of them take a step back in fear of the mage now standing in the center of the room. Standing at six and a half feet tall and built like a large Hart, his hair was obsidian in colour with pale almost silver skin with eyes that looked like molten gold. The thing that made them step back was the fact that the room looked like a tornado had hit it with the guards lying unconscious on the ground against the walls while the man in the center dressed in the mercenary outfit they had put on him was simply pulling the shackles off one at a time with a flash of magic each time and dropping them to the earth.

“DON’T MOVE!” a familiar voice yelled at him and Shartan turned to see his soulmate standing in the doorway swords drawn and glaring at him, Shartan smirked at the sight 

‘Emma lath has always looked most beautiful like that, well unless I count tied up in bondage naked except for ropes and all for me.’ Shartan thought and quickly brought his mind back to the task at hand there would be time later to indulge in those fantasies. 

“Cassandra I do not believe I taught you those skills for them to be turned against me.” He remarked and saw her shock and realized that she did not know him. 

“Really have you forgotten your Hart so easily? I’m hurt Emma lath all those nights in the clearing with burning passion between us as struggled for dominance.” He placed a hurt looked on his face while making his voice suggestive.  


Leliana saw to her shock Cassandra flush not from anger but embarrassment. “It was not like that those were sword lessons not what you are suggesting!” 

Leliana decided to step in before Cassandra killed the prisoner, ‘not that he is really chained at the moment.’ She thought looking at the pile of warped metal at his feet. 

“Did you have anything to do with the breach or the divine’s murder?” She asked harshly glaring at the man who only looked at her with cold amusement. “No I do not remember what exactly happened but I know this I would not waste my time killing the old crow, she at least was better than some of your other divines she at least was trying for peace.” 

Leliana and Cassandra became Angrier at the words of this man, Leliana decided to move on and deal with the elven man’s disregard for the divine later. 

“What about the mark on you hand? Explain that then!” Cassandra said tone showing she was very close to punching the man. 

“Oh this?” He said idly waving his hand. “It is the mark of the dread wolf from his foci I don’t know how it ended up on my hand but when I find him I will turn him into a new coat for this, I mean is it so hard to come and find me before doing something so stupid like trying to breach the veil so soon after waking.” 

Cassandra was brought up short by his words, she looked at Leliana and saw the same confusion on her face. This man was speaking as if the elven heathen gods were real and that he was on a first name basis with one. 

“What do you mean? Just who are you and how much do you know about the breach?!” She demanded glaring at him until she met his eyes and found herself falling into pools of molten gold that seemed ageless. 

“I am Shartan the last high priest and soulmate to Ghilan'nain Halla mother before her death, and as to this breach I know nothing at the moment but once I see it I might be able to tell you more.” His deep voice sent shivers down her spine as it reminded her of the nights in the clearing where they trained and discussed philosophy, then his words caught up with her. 

“Wait that is impossible that would make you older than the Tevinter imperium!” Leliana said shocked, the man turned his gaze on to Leliana and Cassandra was still wrapping her mind around what he said and all of what exactly it meant.

Shartan looked at the other human she reminded him of Dirthamen’s priests the cunning and beautiful ones that stole your secrets through seduction. 

“No I am older than the elven empire of old, but that hardly matters as the mark on my hand is getting worse so if you want my help let’s go as I don’t like causing Cassandra pain.” His words stirred the women and Cassandra came forward with rope to bind his hands, he waved his hands and sent the rope flying across the room. 

“I am working with you peacefully but that will change quickly if you seek to bind me! I have been bound to many times at the mercy of those I do not trust to allow it!” Cassandra looked shocked at his words but swallowed and glared at him. 

“If I give you my word that no harm will come to you will you let me bind your hands until we are past the village boundaries?” she asked glaring at him Shartan ran his eyes over her armored form thinking she would look better in the armor of the Halla mother design, but he still saw the power and faith that all of his soulmates possessed. 

“Very well I will agree to that so long as you remain at my side during that time.” Shartan said and allowed himself to be bound and the bard left ahead of them to ready the forward camp for their arrival.

The walk up to the gates outside the village was awkward there were so many things Cassandra wanted to ask Shartan but it was not the time or the place for that, as soon as they were through the gates she turned to cut his bindings only for him to pull and the rope to burn through the center and come apart as he pulled. He waved for her to lead the way and fell in step with her without a word, as they climbed the path the breach pulsed and she dropped to her knees from the pain gasping. At once she felt strong hands helping her stand again with tender care, she looked at him and saw he appeared fine. 

“How are you dealing with the pain?” She as shocked that he could stand as she knew that pain transferred but it was always less than the actual amount, he simply shrugged. 

“I have dealt with a lot worse, this is nothing compared to the pain of holding your soulmate in your arms as she dies in pain. Come we should hurry the pulses are coming faster and I must devote most of my power to stopping the mark from growing so I can do little to stop the pain transfer.” His voice was bored but Cassandra felt the pain in his words as he spoke of holding his dying soulmate, as she jogged beside him she wondered just how many soulmates he has had before and how many of them met a painful end?

Before she could ponder much farther they were thrown off the bridge by a bolt from the breach, when demons started to rise in front of them she cried out. “Demons get behind me!” she cried as she charged the demon in front of her drawing her twin swords, she had started with sword and shield but found the method of dual wielding she had been taught by him to out class the other styles she learned. Just as she engaged the demon in front of her Cassandra noticed another demon rising behind her but was to busy to face the other demon, the sound of a sword being freed from its sheath rang out followed quickly by the whistle of a great sword cleaving through the air and the other demon let out a shriek of pain. Once the demon she had been fighting fell she whirled to see Shartan cleaning a great sword while sitting on a rock watching her. “Are you ready to move on or do you want to rest first?” he asked bored smirking as he settled the blade on his back, she made a disgusted noise and waved him forward and the bastard bowed mockingly as he moved to follow her.

Varric cursed as he dodged another Shade’s blow before putting a bolt through its skull, he and chuckles had been fighting along side these soldiers for what seemed for hours now. He heard a sound he never thought he would be happy to hear as the Seeker’s battle cry rang out across the battle field and she rammed her swords into a nearby Shade, following on her heels was a great sword wielding elf who Varric guess was the prisoner now freed. Varric backed up to give himself and chuckles a clear shot and as he looked for his next target he watched the new elf swing his great sword with ease, Varric watched out of the corner of his eye how well the elf and the Seeker were working together they almost seemed to dance around each other with a grace that reminded him of Hawke and Broody towards the end of time together.  
Cassandra watched as the last demon fell Solas came forward in a rush seizing Shartan’s wrist. “Quickly before more come through!” He shouted as Solas shoved Shartan’s hand into the rift, Cassandra was driven once again to her knees as pain screamed through her mark making her cry out from the pain. She dimly heard Varric speaking. “Shit Seeker are you all right!?” suddenly the pain was gone and she could breath again just in time to hear Solas speaking again. “Closed excellent it seems that you-” he got no further as Shartan punched him full in the face sending him sprawling, before anyone could react Shartan was on top of Solas and roaring in his face. “Again Solas how many times did Mythal, Ghilan’nain and I tell you to play the long game!? Did you even try and find me!? I could have helped with this foolishness but instead you rush again, this is what caused Mythal’s death and my soulmate’s death in the first place! Now get up you are going to help fix your mess or so help me I will turn you into a new wolf pelt coat for Ma Vhenan Fen’harel!” with that he pushed himself off Solas and came to Cassandra’s side, crouching he ran a pulse of magic over her and her minor aches and pains vanished. “Are you alright Emma lath?” He asked with concern, at her nod he helped her up and the group moved out for the forward camp with Solas looking ill and scared of her Soulmate and Varric looking very confused.


	6. up the mountain

Ch.6 up the mountain.

Varric followed the seeker and the prisoner who apparently was called Shartan with Chuckles on Varric’s right side, Varric was trying to puzzle out what was with the tensions with this group. The Seeker seemed to be bouncing between wanting to jump Shartan and wanting to kill him while Shartan just maintained a mood of cold snark with a strange warm teasing towards the seeker, if that was not enough Solas looked down right scared of the prisoner while Shartan looked at him like he was measuring him to be made into a fur coat finally having enough Varric popped a question. 

“So prickly?” he directed at the large pale man. 

“Prickly?” the man responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah you strike me as the prickly sort.” He smirked 

“You are not far off master tethras.” Solas spoke softly. 

“Watch yourself mutt do not think I have forgiven you yet!” Came a growl of hate from the large man.

Cassandra decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since the first rift. “What is your past with Solas?” her soulmate looked at her with sad eyes before answering. 

“Solas and I were once allies in the old empire until his views split the leaders of our people, to stop the battles I helped him make the veil but in doing so doomed myself to live forever and to watch you die over and over again.” Shartan said with a very weary voice as if all the years of his life were weighing him down, Cassandra stopped suddenly as what he said sunk in and she could see the dwarf realize it at the same time. 

“Wait prickly your saying that you made the veil!?” Varric asked shocked. 

“One if you must call me something either call me Shartan or Prongs and second I did not create the veil I helped supply the power and hold our enemies back in doing so I tied myself to the veil, as long as it exists I cannot die or be truly scarred or maimed.” Shartan said before moving up the path again with Solas on his heels, leaving the other two to catch up as their heads spun with what he had just said both no quite ready to believe what he had just revealed was true just yet.

Leliana saw the group come up the walkway with Shartan at the front looking despite his dress like a great general rather than a prisoner. When she tried to introduce the man to the councillor he simple yelled. “Enough I order you to chain him and have him prepared for travel to the capital at once!” Before they could even respond the man in question started laughing coldly at the man. “Scream all you want but if a single guard moves to chain me I will remove your head before anyone can blink, so think carefully is your life worth failing at this task?” Leliana felt a shiver of fear when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but cold and burning hot hate battling for dominance, ‘How can this man be Cassandra’s soulmate?’ the councillor backed down at the threat and Leliana outlined the two paths they could take before asking Shartan his opinion. 

“What would you rather do Ma Vhenan?” He asked looking at Cassandra. 

“Why ask me?” 

“Because I can make either one work but I know none of these people so their lives matter not to me but your happiness matters to me so I will take the path that makes you happier.” 

“Is it really that simple?” Leliana asked sceptical about that when Solas piped up. 

“It really is that simple for him, he has waged wars and slaughters for his soulmate before and would do so again most likely.” Solas remark. 

“One more reminder of the past before this breach is dealt with Cur and I will give Ma Vhenan a new winter coat lined with real mage wolf fur understood!?” Came a voice that sounded like a cross between a Hart bellowing and a demon roaring, Leliana saw Solas back away in a fear that was so great you would have to be blind to miss it. 

‘What is their past and just who is this man?’ Leliana wondered as the group decided on charging in the path.

Shartan walked among the soldiers and saw that many were losing hope and moral quickly, knowing that would only cost more lives in the long run he decided to fix that with a bit of showmanship as he walked up the steps he gathered his magic around him like a cloak. With a single loud whistle, he caught every person’s attention and once they were focused on him he called on a simple spell that had a pair of hawks coming to perch on his shoulders, with great sword wrapped in power to make it glow as if on fire in his left hand he raised it high into the sky and called out. 

“Do not given in men! Today you fight not for yourself or even your brothers in arms today you fight to protect the entire world from the wrath of the demons that fall from the breach! But do not let them poison your hearts with fear! Let the maker guide your hand and lift you up should you fall! I can stop the breach from growing and bring an end to this endless stream of Demons but I can not do it alone! So I ask you will you fight not for me, not for yourself or for your brothers in arms but will you fight for every man woman and child out there now at the mercy of these demon!?” a roar followed his loud bellow and even Cassandra felt herself wanting to cry out beside them. 

“I can not hear you! Will you stand against the demons and show them the power that we of this world can bring too bare when attacked!?” a louder yell answered him this time. 

“Then ready yourselves and we will be back at the village in time for dinner!” A somehow even louder yell followed him as he marched forward to the battle field leaving a newly invigorated army behind him, Solas fell in step beside her. 

“I see that he has yet to lose his touch at rallying the troops.” Solas remarked quietly 

Varric heard Chuckles comment and got close enough that Shartan would not hear as anything Solas said seemed to piss him off and Varric was getting the idea that those who upset the man did not live long. 

“What do you mean Chuckles?” 

“I mean that he can still inspire even the most tired of groups to fight as if they came from a peaceful nap and good meal.” 

“He’s done this before then?” Cassandra broke in as the man reached the railings and was about to jump down. 

“Once he led an army of beast masters the likes thedas has never seen before or since in a war that consumed the entire know world at the time and his forces were never beaten once whenever he took the field.” Solas said before leaping down followed by the others as they landed Shartan signaled Cassandra forward, while the other pair stand back to provide cover fire. As they charged into the battle field.

Cassandra watched Shartan out of the corner of eye as she fought and realized something, ‘He was holding back during our sparing matches!’ she thought as he cleaved demon apart with ease more dancing than fighting this made her determined to prove to herself that she was just as good and she redoubled her efforts. 

She heard Shartan laugh and for the first time since meeting him in the waking world it was a warm happy laugh. “There is the spitfire spirit of my soulmate! Come we have demons to kill Emma lath!” as he smiled and she flushed at the smile feeling herself grow moist at his laugh and the happiness on her soulmates face. 

Cassandra found herself smiling and soon laughing quietly along side him. When the last demon fell Shartan settled his sword in his dominate left hand and raised the right hand but paused first before turning to Cassandra. “Brace yourself Emma lath this will hurt.” He warned and when she nodded he lifted his hand up and Cassandra felt a surge of pain through the mark and gritted her teeth against it.  


Shartan listened to the voices at the breach as they spoke and he knew at once that something had stolen his memories of these events and that made him very unhappy, once the voice quieted and a plan made he force the rift open and at once felt the flow of magic from the breach. This rift was unlike the others as it was linked to the breach the fade was spilling over so much that his powers began to return, Shartan laughed as the powers lost to him except for when his soulmate died return to him.

Cassandra heard Shartan start to laugh and glanced at Solas to see of the man knew what her soulmate was laughing about but the look of fear and awe on his face made her worry. 

“Solas what is it?!” she demanded as Shartan started to glow as power wrapped around him. 

“You wondered how powerful your soulmate is what you are seeing now is some of the power he once wielded, the magic mages wield today is nothing but a drop in the bucket compared to the power he commanded in the time of our empire!” as he finished speaking a loud boom voice called out. 

{Be gone corrupted spirits this world is no longer for you!} the demons turned with a hiss before they turned into wisps of power before being puled into the rift that slammed closed at the last wisp vanished, at once the light coming from her soulmate vanished and he collapsed. 

“SHARTAN!” She cried as she rushed to his side. 

“Peace Seeker he is simple exhausted from wielding power his body has not had in centuries, he shall be fine in three-days time.” Cullen came up in time to hear that and ordered a stretcher to carry the man back to the village, while the breach was still in the sky it was sealed for now and much smaller. 

There would be much that needed to be discuss and Solas promised answers but only after Shartan awoke saying that he valued his life to much to reveal anything that Shartan did not want revealed, as he was already on thin ice with the man he would not risk it further so the group would have to wait for answers as to who this man was.

TRANSLATION:  
Emma Lath = my love  
Ma Vhenan = My heart.


	7. the hart wakes

CH.7 Hart wakes and history crumbles for the inquisition.

Leliana looked around the table of advisors and sighed knowing the topic they all wanted more information on but were looking at her for and she simply did not have it. 

“Leliana what does your network tell you about this Shartan.” Josephine asked finally broaching the topic they had all been dancing around. 

“Nothing at all.” She sighed. 

“What do you mean nothing you have had nearly three days to dig into this man’s past and you know nothing!?” Cullen asked stunned while Cassandra looked unhappy. 

‘clearly she had been hoping to get more information on her soulmate.’ Leliana thought sadly for Cassandra knowing how hard it was to know next to nothing about your soulmate like herself and Tabris when they first met.

Leliana glanced down at the notes she had compiled on their savior, after taking a deep breath she decided to tell the group everything they knew at this point. “Here is what we know about him so far based on what he has said and done and the few remarks from Solas.” Cullen broke in at this point looking confused. 

“Have you not questioned Solas about him?” 

“I have but he refused to answer anything until he could confer with Shartan.” Josie looked even more confused as Solas had been nothing but polite and honest with her. 

“Why does he refuse to speak of Shartan, I would imagine that he would want to prove his friend’s innocence?” 

Cassandra spoke at this point as she was the only one among them who had been with the man the entire time. “It seems that once they might have been friends but something happened between them and he has never forgiven Solas for it and Solas seems to be absolutely terrified of the man.”

“That is part of what we know.” Leliana said bring the group back to what they knew not what they were guessing. 

“If he is to believed then he was the last high priest and soulmate to one of the beings the dalish once worshiped as gods, he also seemed to hint that he has been involved with shaping the world for some time.” Cassandra raised another point. 

“He also claims that he and Solas worked together to create the veil and because of his work in that he is truly immortal now and has lived undying since and has watched me die over and over again every time I reincarnate.” Josie made a sad sound at the sad tale. 

before they could say more a scout ran into the room panting saying that the advisors needed to come quick as the herald was up and in the process of killing a group of Templars. Cassandra swore remembering the hate Shartan bore to the chantry and ran out of the room.

Shartan woke up and immediately reached for his magic to scan the area around him before moving slowly so as not to startle the elven woman in his room. “Excuse me Dalen where am I?” 

The woman squeaked dropping the box and before it could it the floor Shartan stopped it with a gesture as he felt better than he had in years due to the mark strengthening his tie to the fade. After calming the woman down, he let her leave and processed to get dressed in his simple dalish hunter’s clothes. Dyed in colours of pale browns and forest greens with a camo cloak thrown over top he left the cabin and was faced with a large crowd that he began to move through as they parted around him.

As he was nearing the edge of the crowd he heard a disgusted snort. “Ha like Andraste would send a fucking dalish knife ear and a fucking mage at that I mean even his name is heresy!” the leader of a small group of Templars who were all wearing full armor and full face helms. 

“But the maker loves all and Shartan was her campion before so why not a Herald this time?” Said a wisp of an elven woman and the lead Templar backhanded her hard enough to draw blood and send her sprawling in the snow. 

“Shut it knife her your kind need to learn your place!” at these words Shartan moved to the woman’s side and rested a hand on her shoulder, channeling healing magic into her he spoke gently but using magic to carry his voice to all. 

“Thank you for defending our kind’s honour Ma Falon, I am sorry you got hurt for speaking what you believed to be the truth.” The woman clung to him and started crying and the Templars behind him laughed.

Shartan rose slowly and allowed his magic to begin swirling around him. “Was there something funny? Or has your order’s corrupt lyrium chain finally reduced what little minds you had to mush?” Shartan asked in a cold voice eyes glowing and turning hard. 

“What did you say knife-ear? How about we teach you a lesson?” the lead templar growled. 

“And what lesson would that be how to be a mindless brute that can’t count past three?” Shartan said snidely in an artic voice. With a roar the lead Templar drew his sword and charged the unarmed elf. 

Shartan simply sidestepped the man and tripped him sending him sprawling into the snow hard. The rest of the Templars drew their swords before moving to surround the elf with much more care than before and Shartan just laughed coldly. 

“Come on six Templars against one little mage surely the order has not fallen so low that it takes six to take one mage no wonder the mages rebelled if you can’t manage a single mage how could you deal with a tower full?” Shartan taunted making the leader advance signaling his men to back off before he snarled at the mage, having lost his helm in the fall his burned and scared face showed. 

“see these elf? I got them fighting your kind before don’t think your little face markings will protect you, your whore goddess has abandoned you!” Shartan’s face contorted into a mask of pure fury and Solas who had just entered the ring forming heard the words and paled as he knew what was about to happen. 

The blood writing on Shartan’s face glowed brightly as his rage built and he started to glow even brighter until it was blindingly bright, when the light faded there stood Shartan’s large pure black Hart form the only colour was the markings of Ghilan’nain showing on his head and muzzle. Rearing on to his hind legs Shartan crashed down on top of the Templar caving in the chest plate as the weight of his form crashed into the steel, under the plate the rib cage smashed piercing the heart and lungs. 

Shartan turned to the other Templars who were now backing away in fear of the large creature that had just killed their leader with ease and Shartan leapt attacking the second of the group and killed him just a fast and brutally as the last. He was about to kill and third when a voice called out. “Shartan stop!” and the large hart stilled at the sound of his soulmates voice and turned to face the seeker who was pushing her way through the crowd.

Cassandra flew down the steps of the chantry to where the large crowd was and she saw a flash of light quickly followed by the sound of metal screaming as it was forced into a new shape, shoving her was through the crowd she saw for the first time in the flesh the large hart of her dreams except this was not the tranquil wise hart this was a hart with eye burning from hate as it crushed another man to death. 

“Shartan stop!” she cried and to her relief the hart stilled and turned to her before changing back into his elven form with a warm smile upon his face as he watched her. 

“What are you doing!?” she yelled at him and he lost his smile and his face to a hard edge. 

“Teaching these Templars that striking an elf for defending her view is not something I will allow and besides they attacked first.” Shartan's cold voice made her blood boil. 

Cassandra rounded on the remaining Templars who had tried to leave but found Solas standing there with magic glowing bright along his staff. “I believe the seeker and Shartan would like to speak with you fools.” Solas said coolly, Cassandra glanced at Shartan and saw a look of approval cross her soulmate’s face.

The Templars explained their side and by the end the other advisors had arrived and everyone of them looked like they wished that Shartan had killed them before the seeker could arrive. Cullen ordered his men to haul them to the cells, Shartan spoke up at this point as Cullen was ordering their treatment. 

“Make sure they get no lyrium at all, perhaps without titian blood in their veins they won’t be so inclined to harm others.” There were several gasps from those who knew the pain that would cause. 

“Do you know what the pain that would cause them herald?” Cullen asked angrily and Shartan looked at him with a look that cowed not just Cullen but made those around him back away in fear. 

“I have had to live through several of my soulmates quitting lyrium so they could remember our last years together, so yes commander I do know the pain as I have felt it through my mark and I have even felt the pain of one of my most devote soulmates begging the maker for release as the pain of dying from withdrawal burned her alive from within.” Shartan’s voice was colder than ice, Cullen nodded before ordering the men to be taken away. 

“Come we should speak inside, Solas if you could come as well please?” Leliana asked guiding the group to the chantry as the guards broke up the crowd.


	8. History Crumbles

   
CH.8 History Crumbles for The Inquisition 

Shartan leaned against the wall of the small meeting room with Solas on his right and the advisors standing on the other side of the table watching him as they had for the past minute, Shartan shifted to lower his arms and hook his thumbs in his belt and spoke calmly deep voice rumbling. 

“If you have questions I suggest you ask if you are just going to stand there and look I will ask you to let me leave with Cassandra to my cabin or you all leave except for Cassandra.” Cullen choked at his words and Cassandra looked like she was debating on taking him up on his offer or running him through. 

Josephine spoke up because of her role as ambassador. “We would like to know more about you, as we have been unable to learn much and Solas refused to speak of you.”

Cassandra watched the man who was her soulmate closely trying to discern his real thoughts but could read nothing but the warmth that shone in his eyes when he looked at her and those looks made her flush. 

“understandable that Solas would not speak given how weak he must be right now and risking my ire would be foolish.” His voice sent shiver down her spine, she shook her head slightly to clear it as Leliana asked a question. 

“You mentioned that you were once the high priest of the halla goddess and her soulmate is that right?” Cassandra also wanted an answer to that as she felt that he was hiding much of who he was or she once was. 

“Yes, it is true I once was the high priest to Ghilan’nain and her soulmate until an internal fight broke out among those of us who fashioned ourselves into gods and she was killed while trying to defuse the situation.” Leliana’s face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking, Cassandra however felt a strange dizzying feeling as a strange vision flashed before her eyes and saw Shartan not as he was now but as he once was during the elven empire.  
Cullen spoke and it broke her out of the strange vision. “So we are to believe that you are older than the oldest texts out there?!” He said sarcasm dripping from his voice, Cassandra started to bristle when Shartan laughed. 

“Ah at least one thing has never changed in all these years is that the Templars minus my soulmates are always narrow minded fools that understand nothing about magic!” 

Cullen openly bristled at that and Cassandra got the feeling that Shartan was toying with them testing them, Leliana laid a hand on Cullen’s arm guard to stop him from reaching for his sword. 

“To be fair it is quite hard to believe perhaps if you could somehow prove it, then we might be more inclined to believe you.” Josephine said gently and Cassandra watched Shartan as for a single second she thought she saw approval while looking at the three woman. 

“I understand what would convince you?” He asked and Cassandra decided to ask a question that had been bugging her. 

“When you said that you were the soulmate to a goddess how could she be killed?” 

“You were never a goddess. The elves just raised up the leaders of the time to godhood over the course of hundreds of years.” Cassandra saw another vision that made her stagger as she witnessed a scene, she stood at the top of large out cropping looking down at the hoards of elves below all who were on their knees before her praying and a glance behind her showed Shartan looking at her with love. 

Shartan saw her stumble and knew at once what was happening and fade stepped through the table and grabbed her before she fell. 

“Easy Ma Vhenan, deep breaths let the vision pass.” He said gently cradling her in his arms only vaguely aware of the sword being draw next to him, He dimly felt the air move before she stirred calming his worrying heart. 

“He is telling the truth.” Cassandra said weakly as he helped her sit down in a nearby chair. 

“How do you know?” the human male growled at her and Shartan tensed at the tone and began to rise to teach the man respect for the weakened and more to the point his soulmate when a hand on his shoulder stopped him cold as it came with weak words. 

{Peace Ma Vhenan it is how he is, let it go I am unoffended.} Cassandra said in perfect elven. 

“What just happened?” Leliana asked and Shartan vaguely heard Solas speaking as he cradled his soulmate’s head in his hands using magic to help her through the vision. 

“She is currently recovering from reliving a piece of her past lives, it happens from time to time in soulmates that have had a single partner on one side but many on the other side.”

Once Cassandra recovered Leliana moved on to a new topic to hopefully prevent another collapse and having to stop Cullen from threatening the man, Leliana had seen out of the corner of her eye as she had blocked Cullen from striking the man when Cassandra collapsed that Solas’s magic flared along his staff as he watched Cullen leaving no doubt that had he moved Cullen would have been killed by Solas. 

“Let us table talk of your distance past and move on to the matters of the breach.”she suggested. 

“Very well Solas’s orb was stolen by a creature that then used a ritual to open the foci which the venting of power released by the pressure build up leveled the mountain top and created the breech.” 

“What? how did a single orb cause that much destruction!” Cullen asked astounded and Leliana agreed. 

“It is not all that surprising our orbs or foci as we called them were magic channels for us and our priests to draw on the power of the god beings, given how much power was in there to begin with then give it a few thousand years to soak up more power from the air and you get a magic bomb where a channel once was.” Shartan explained and Cassandra somehow knew that Shartan was with holding information but she was not about to say that until she could confront him in private she owed him that much. 

After discussing the fact that the monster may still be alive as neither of the elven men could sense the orb’s presence anymore the talks turned to what to do.

“Some are calling you a dalish elf the herald of Andraste and that worries the chantry.” Josephine said and to everyone’s great surprise Shartan started laughing loudly until he doubled over. 

Leliana glared at the man who seemed to be mocking the chantry with his laugh. “Just what is so funny people need something to believe in!” she snapped and Saw Cassandra also glaring at the man, but she looked like she had been expecting something like that. 

“I am sorry no offence meant to your belief trust me I believe in the maker to some degree as I have seen his works first hand, what I was laughing at was the idea that I have been demoted from champion to herald and not even herald as there was no way for that to have been Andraste!” He said still chuckling, Leliana felt like she knew what he was implying but she had to ask to be sure. 

“You are saying that you are thee Shartan from the chant but that does not explain how you know it was not Andraste?” Shartan grinned at Cassandra as he spoke. 

“Yes I once fought as Andraste’s champion and lover but as to how I know that is the fact that Cassandra stands here is proof that it could not have been her as how can my soulmate be in two place at once?” you could hear a pin drop in the room after he finished speaking, Leliana felt her jaw drop at the reveal that not only were the rumours true about Shartan and Andraste being lovers true but Cassandra was the reborn Andraste. 

Cassandra was stunned but more images flashed before her eyes confirming his tale and after saying so the room’s human looked at each other, no of them knew what to do with this information. 

“I don’t understand how you can degrade the chantry and the Templars if you were the soulmate of Andraste?” Cullen asked and Cassandra wondered as well. 

“That is easy the chantry and Templars are not of Andraste’s vision or wishes, why would a mage and elven half blood seek to degrade elves and imprison her and her soulmate’s own kind?” Shartan asked shattering history once again with a just a few words. 

Cassandra wanted to claim lies but the flashes across her eyes told her that he spoke the truth and she said as much. “However that is a matter for another time, we need more power if we are to seal the breech.” Shartan said and the group moved on to discuss their next move.

Shartan walked with Cassandra by his side as they exited the meeting and walked towards his cabin. “What troubles you Ma Sweet Halla?” Shartan asked gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

“I am confused and unsure my faith is a lie what am I to do now?” She said as they reached his cabin and Shartan pulled his soulmate in and lit the fire with a wave of his hand as he closed the door. 

“How is you faith a lie? So Andraste is once again in this world but the principles she left behind are still true and the maker is still out there and even I don’t know if it is a god or not so how is your faith a lie?” he asked as he made tea for them both before gesturing to remove her armor and sit down, Cassandra sat down but looked more thoughtful now and sat there for a few moments watching Shartan as he watched the fire letting her think in peace.

“Thank you that does help me.” Cassandra said and Shartan smiled at her before whispering to her in her ear. 

“Don’t thank me that is something you once said to another many years ago as a healer.” She blushed at how close he was, Shartan pulled away and she missed his warmth. 

“Tell me about her.” 

“Hm?” 

“Tell me about the other lives I have lived please.” She asked wanting to know what she had in common with them and as if he read her mind Shartan spoke. 

“If you are looking for what is the same about all of your past lives I can honestly say that my favourite part about living long enough to meet and fall in love with time and time again is that even though you change so much time one thing remains the same, your sense of honour and duty along with a desire to help others.” Cassandra flushed at that. 

“IF you still want to know more I will tell you but in time not tonight your mind has had enough of trying to remember the past for today, but I will given you a nice massage to help yu relax instead if you want. Then we can speak some more in the fade to night.” 

“I thought that tired you?” 

“It would if I was not so close to you right now.” 

“Alright a massage only though I will not have sex with you yet.” She stated and glared at him daring him to say something. 

“Understandable after all I was the one to lecture you on waiting for that but I will share a bed with you this night no sex or anything but now that I have found you I will not let you sleep on your own again.”

Cassandra heard a tone of desperation in his voice and that made her wonder just how many soulmates he lost to violence that made him not want her to leave his side. 

“Very well then shall we begin.” She asked, Shartan stood and began stripping pausing only to ask. 

“Do you care about seeing me naked before we make love or do you not care a I tend to sleep with nothing on?” Cassandra shook her head. 

“That is the same for me unless I have my moons then I wear a loin clothe to bed.” She said as she started to stripped, out of the corner of her eye she looked at his form his pale skin smooth and well muscled and well hung she saw before he turned to gather his clothes giving her an eye full of his perfectly toned ass. 

She laid face down on the bed with nothing on and felt him straddle her as he began his massage and by the end of it she had melted into the bed and was nearly asleep when he tucked them both in. she felt his member rock hard nestle between her cheeks but he said nothing about it and did not press it only whispered to her in elven before she fell asleep in his arms with him not far behind and the both felt safe and happy with their soulmate by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i at one point heard a theory that since you could never find an image of Andraste's ears she might have been a half blood elf, and the tevinter chantry claims she was a mage. so i thought to put that in to just make it a the bigger shock to what Shartan reveals to them.


	9. On the Road

Ch.9 On the RoadCh.9 On the Road

Varric turned to Chuckles after Prongs had wandered down to the river to bathe, they had set camp near a river after two days of traveling they needed baths, Shartan had gone last as he had been busy setting wards around camp.  
“So chuckles what was Prongs like as a young elf?” Varric asked and out of the corner of his eye saw the Seeker sit up straighter, Varric smirked at that, he would have to bug her about it later.  
“I do not know.” Solas said shortly turning his attention back to a pot of stew that was slowly cooking on the fire.

“Come on you two were old friends, and Prongs does not seem to mind you talking about the past too much.” Varric reasoned with the dour elf, but Solas just shook his head.

“I meant what I said master tethras, by the time I met Shartan he was already in the service of Mythal and a full grown elf by our people’s standards at the time.” Varric felt confusion at the words as his writer’s mind recalled all that he knew about the pair of elves.  
“I thought he served the Seeker’s past life the deer one?”

“Towards the end of the war yes, but in the beginning he served Mythal as her right hand and top guard.” Solas explained as the bushes rustled and Shartan reappeared with his short obsidian hair gleaming.

“Digging for stories are we Varric?” the bored rumble came as he flowed rather than walked around the fire, settling behind the Seeker and pulling the lightly armor woman back against him as he leaned against a log behind him.  
“Just trying to figure out the herald who got dropped into our laps.” Varric said winking at him with a smirk, a pair of disgusted noises came from the mated pair.

“Then you would be better served asking my mate as she would be able to tell you more about who I am now than our dear wolf.” Shartan gestured lazily towards Solas, the group was slowly getting use to the fact that one moment the pair almost seemed to be friend then the next they fought like cats and dogs.

“Better a wolf than a boar turned deer.” Snarked Solas and a flicker across Shartan’s face gave Varric his next line of questioning.

“Boar and deer? Sounds like a story there what does that even have to do with out dear herald here?” Varric teased, Shartan raised a brow at Solas a clear sign that Solas had permission.

“Shartan while in the service of Mythal was know as the crimson boar, this was because he took the form a large wild boar that by the end of a battle was crimson red from the blood soaking his fur.” Varric looked at the elf tenderly holding the seeker with his eyes closed, the fire light danced over his marks that came and went as his mood pleased.

“He became know as the black hart when he joined Ghilan’nain as her soulmate and he mellowed greatly no longer charging in with abandon, most agree that it was his soulmate that calmed him and that made him all the more dangerous. Many believed that Mythal planed it that way.” “Oh she did, that dragon lady was always scheming something.” Shartan drawled just as the stew finished cooking.

________________________________________

The group rode to the crossroads the next day, well most rode Shartan just turned into his hart form and let Cassandra ride him instead of what she called ‘a dung monster’ Varric had made a joke about the seeker riding him hard, both the hart and the seeker gave a disgusted noise and Shartan tried to kick the dwarf. Solas rode with the two other horses tied to his saddle.

Cassandra was amazed at how smooth the gait of her Soulmate was in this form as she barely felt the dips in the ground with how smooth his stride was, she guessed she should not have been so surprise Shartan had made it clear that this was the form he spent the most time in after all.

The sound of fighting as they neared the cross roads had Cassandra leaping of the Shartan’s bare back and rushing towards the incoming mages, a flash of light was the only signal she had before a blur past her to crash into three mages. Shartan stood in the center of the group having killed one mage on impact he spun lashing out a brutal kick into the gut of the closest mage, the mage folded in on himself allowing Shartan to grab his collar and throw him into the last mage’s path as the spell erupted from the mage’s staff, instead of hitting Shartan the spell lit the mage’s partner on fire before the partner crashed into the caster.

Cassandra watched the fight that took less than a few seconds to finish as Shartan quickly sliced the mage’s throats, once again she was reminded that her soulmate was the spirit that had taught her almost everything she knew about how to fight and wage war, the war cry of Templars charging pulled her attention back to the battle and she charged the large shield carrier. As they fought Shartan appeared beside her and the other members of their group kept them from being flanked, Cassandra and Shartan moved around each other with ease born from countless nights in the fade training to fight against each other or with each other against hoards of demons, when the great sword her soulmate wielded cleaved the last Templar in two she lowered her weapons to begin the process of cleaning them.

________________________________________

Shartan walked among the injured looking for the mother or someone who need help before someone could reach them, he heard a soldier thrashing and ranting about how magic was evil and he was refusing to let it touch him, Shartan saw a mother heading over to him but Shartan reached the man first and got to one knee next to him.

“Peace brave fighter, magic is not evil.” Shartan soothed

“It is the chant proclaims it!” Shartan shook his head gently. 

“No it does not that chanty says that magic exists to serve man and not rule him, that means that magic is simply a tool just like your sword that you wielded in defence of the innocent today.” The man still and began to calm at his words, Shartan gently placed a hand on the man’s shoulders and began to gently press him back on to the cot. “Magic is nothing but a tool for those blessed by the maker to use to help those around them, rest and let those who you saved today repay you by saving you.” The man nodded drowsily before falling asleep from the magic Shartan was using.

When he rose a mother gestured him to the side and he followed her, when the woman revealed herself to be the one they had been seeking Shartan thanked her for speaking with them. After a time, the pair moved apart the mother to begin too ready herself to travel to haven and Shartan to speak with the local leader of the inquisition. 

________________________________________

 

Mother Giselle watched the herald move away from her to speak with others, and to both her amazement and horror that every wounded man, woman and child calmed at once as he passed them, the casual display of sheer magical power terrified her. She walked calmly away but inside she was praying that the herald never turned the power that he must wield to evil as that display shook her, after gathering some herbs she moved to place them in a container for the journey and saw once more the herald walking among the wounded stopping and speaking with each fighter who had fought that day.

It was just a few short words each some times is was more but everyone of them when he left look at him like he was Andraste reborn walking among them, Giselle watched him kneel by an elven mother who was clinging to her dead child screaming at anyone who tried to take the child. She moved closer to hear what the elven man was saying to the woman.

“Ir abelas Lethallan for your loss but the soul is no longer with the body, your child has moved into the loving arms of Falon ’din who will carry your child down the paths to peace.” Shartan consoled the woman who just sobbed harder for a moment.  
“But who will care for my boy? Who will read to him at night, he is too young to be on his own!” she sobbed and Giselle saw the clan marking on the woman’s face marking her dalish when she pleaded to Shartan for answers.

“The other children take too soon will be there with him, the mothers who have passed on with or without their own children will care for him.” Shartan gently helped the woman stand Gesturing to a few other elves near by to take the body away, the herald then guided the woman to a small hill top over looking an area where orphaned children were being watched.

“in every end there is a new beginning all one must do is look for it, see these Dalen Lethallan?” He gestured to the children and when the woman nodded he continued. “These ones have lost their families and now have none to watch them, so while those in the beyond care for yours you can repay them by caring for those who were left behind. It will not replace your child or lessen your grief but it will allow you to help those Dalen recover from their own, and all that we do we do for those who will come after us.” With this he released the woman and walked away, after a moment the woman squared her shoulders and went down and began organizing the women who were having a hard time managing the children.

Giselle walked away smiling thinking that the herald may have been sent to them after all, that thought was shattered a moment later when she heard Shartan call out to his elven companion. “Come on mutt we have Templar fools to relieve of their lives, so stop playing in the dirt you can bury your dinner bone later!” ‘or perhaps not.’ Giselle thought sadly as the man walked away whistling what sounded like a brothel song.


	10. Wolves and a Meeting in The Shadowed Clearing.

CH.10 Wolves and Anecdotes 

“Wolves why do wolves always get in the way of my nice peaceful life?” Shartan asked when they made camp just outside the farms after talking with the horse-master. 

“I am sure these wolves did not mean to interrupt the time you spend rutting with your seeker Black Hart.” Solas remarked as he helped Varric pitch the tents while Shartan cooked the evening meal, Shartan cooked most of the time as he had the most experience cooking in the wilds.

“We do not rut!” Cassandra snapped flushing while glaring at Solas, Shartan nearly choked on the stew he was taste testing.

“My apologies Seeker is there something else you prefer me to call it?” Solas asked politely while Varric was passing Shartan a flask of water.

“She meant what she said mutt she and I have not gone that far yet.” Shartan remarked, Varric raised an eyebrow at that.

“Really?” Varric drew the word out sarcastically, “then what are the moans we have been hearing every night?”

“A massage for the seeker, now drop this or I see if I remember the recipe for fried dwarf and fed you to Fenny.” Shartan said glaring at the dwarf who backed off.

________________________________________

Cassandra sat by the fire light reading her favourite chapter of ‘swords and shields’ by the pale light of Shartan’s lantern light wards, she was just reaching her favourite part where the guard captain and the knight captain where making love at top her desk when she felt and heard a rumbling voice whisper in her ear.

“With every kiss the Guard captain’s loin burned hotter until she thought the fire would consume her.” Cassandra leapt from her stool whipping around hand falling to her dagger and crouching low.

“Good reflexes not that I would expect anything less from my soulmate and disciple!” Shartan said nodding in approval while smirking as Cassandra glared.

“What are you doing? I thought you went to bed?” Cassandra asked glaring as she picked up her book.

“I have trouble sleeping alone when my soulmate is nearby, also I had planned on doing some light reading of my own.” Shartan stated before pulling out a book that Cassandra would know anywhere it was the rarest book of all of Varric’s works, ‘The vipers Nest.’  
“Where did you get that!?” Cassandra asked shocked, that book was the hardest to find as after only a short time the popular story vanished from the shelves and was never produced again.

“I found it in the wagon a some carta thugs that tried to mug me once, it is a good book but don’t tell Varric that I said that. The damn dwarf would get a big head that an immortal being likes his books.” Shartan drawled

Cassandra smirked and agreed before gesturing to the stood next to her, Shartan half bowed before sitting down as close to her as he could on the pair of stools. The pair sat in silence as they read, at some point Cassandra drifted off and found herself in the small shadowed clearing in the fade once more with Shartan resting next to her in his hart form.

“Why do we always come here, what is so special about this place?” She asked the hart who looked at her, Cassandra fell into the golden eyes of the Hart and when it blinked she found herself in the clearing again but this time there was another person there.  
The stranger was an elf but like Shartan this elf was tall but only six feet where Shartan stood half a foot taller, behind this woman was a group of soldiers in elven armor that gleamed everyone but the woman was tense as they seemed to be waiting for something. A rustling in from behind Cassandra made her turn and her heart stopped as Shartan walked out of the trees in his full elven war armor, his armor was crafted from the same materials and the ones who guarded the woman and the warriors who followed him but his was dyed black as his hair that was bound behind him braid with gleaming silver spikes in it.

The past Shartan approached the woman, the woman’s guards tensed but the woman waved them down, Shartan looked her up and down before his eyes snapped to her upper arm and at the same time his guards saw it and started muttering amongst themselves. Cassandra looked closer at the mark and felt her eyes widen and jaw drop as her mark adorned that woman’s arm, it was at this point that Cassandra realized what she was seeing, this was the meeting of Shartan and his first soulmate Ghilan’nain. Shartan went to one knee at her feet and swore his fealty to her at once in elven that for some reason Cassandra was able to understand.

[but what about Mythal, is your loyalty so fickle that you swap sides so easily?] Ghilan’nain smirked down at Shartan.

[Nah but I refused to fight against my soulmate so in order to prevent that I must devote myself to you and you alone as I was taught, if you wish me to serve Mythal I will but if anything she asks of me would go against your wishes then I would disobey.] Shartan swore.  
[What of your warriors who do they serve the?] She asked and one of Shartan’s warriors stepped forward before dropping to one knee as well, as one the rest dropped to one knee and they all swore loyalty to her and Shartan. Cassandra woke up in the arms of Shartan who stirred shortly after her, she looked up at him and he smirked at her before asking how she slept.

“Thank you for showing me that, it was beautiful.” Cassandra said, Shartan just kissed her deeply some how his breath always tasted of mint no matter the time or what he had just ate.

“You are welcome my ghi'myelan, there are many moments like that and I hope to show you many more but first we must hunt some wolves. Remind me after we deal with them to keep a few of the skins I have developed over the years a fondness to sleeping of wolf fur pelts.” Shartan said climbing out of bed giving Cassandra a lovely view of his sculpted body.

“What did you call me?” Cassandra asked never having heard a term like that.

“ghi'myelan it means hunter or huntress depending on context, a more fitting term for you than seeker as I despise that title.” Cassandra blushed the name, she should be mad about his defaming of her group but she had long given up trying to make Shartan see the good of her group as there was clearly something in his past that made him hate them.

________________________________________

Varric titled his head as he watched Prongs skin several of the larger wolves before using a spell to quickly clean and tan them, he approached as Prongs began using magic to fuse the pelts into a large bed spread. Chuckles also came over and sighed at what he saw.  
“You really need to stop with wasting magic just to mock me.” Chuckles said to Prongs.

“Go sniff a tree boy, I am making a bedspread for my ghi'myelan and I to sleep on.” Prongs remarked with a wave of his hand before rolling up the bed spread and securing it to his pack.

After the seeker finished checking in with some scout who had wandered by they headed back to farms, Curly’s men had managed to get the towers up in short-order so after Prongs spouted some chant verses at the horse-master the man agreed to travel with horses and manage the horses there. Hearing Prongs spout chantry speak to people for a few days now had gotten Varric wondering if the man really believes what he was spout, Varric knew that he had once been a priest of some kind to a false god that was his soulmate.  
“Hey prongs what is your stance on the maker?” Varric asked as they sat eating around the fire at camp a night into their travels into the back to haven.  
“Why?” Shartan asked suspicious, Cassandra looked up at this.

“You keep quoting the chant so I am wondering if you believe or just playing the role.”

“It exists and has great power, beyond that the chant was written by idiots who twisted half remembered lines of forgotten war speeches into a holy text.” Shartan said still wary   
“It? not he?” Cassandra asked and Varric snorted of course that is what the seeker focuses on.

“When I spoke to it during the time when you were Andraste it never seemed to have a gender, besides that whole crap about you being the bride of the maker makes me laugh like I would have shared you with another.” Shartan snarked  
“Hold on Andraste had kids though?” Varric asked.

“Mine you honestly think Andraste would have touched that man if she did not need his armies, no after we found each other she never touched him again, her kids were mine and before you ask when we were captured they tried to rape her but the drugs they were using on me loosened the veil’s hold on me so anytime they tried I nearly brought the castle down on our heads.” Shartan said before standing and retreating into his tent quickly followed by the seeker.

Varric started writing a book that night and titled it, ‘the anecdotes of the true history as told by Shartan the immortal Hart.’ When this was all over and if anyone ever believed him this story would out sell everything he had ever written. Over the next few days on their journey back to haven Varric kept jotting down any thing relating to the past Solas or Prongs said to later organize and try to fit into a proper timeline.


	11. Chasing Shadows

Ch.11 Chasing Shadows 

Leliana stood with the other advisors in the war room to discuss the latest news and finding about Shartan, Cullen started with the news from the hitherlands as that was the most important in his mind. After they discussed everything including a new cult that had taken to helping at the crossroads in the name of the Herald they turned to the subject they all want to discuss but were unwilling to be the first to speak of it.

“Have your spies learned anything new about this ‘Shartan’?” Cullen asked, Leliana sighed internally as Shartan seemed to great pleasure from annoying the commander whenever he had the chance.

“Sadly very little, we have almost nothing to go on when searching for his past.” Leliana confessed as she began sorting through her notes on the strange elf. “The man appears in history a number of times though, several times he appears right before a great disaster wipes out an area.”

“Why would he cause so many disasters?” Josephine shocked at the long list of disasters the man had been seen right before.

“As near as my spies could tell it stems from the fact that every time it happens a woman who had been helping others had been kill, also every time it happens only those who were working for or with the woman’s killers were attacked.” Leliana stated while thinking back to when she first realized that fact and knew that if anything happened to Cassandra Shartan would destroy everything linked to her death.

“Anything else, or are will still going blind with this mage?” Growled Cullen scowling at the pitiful number of notes.

“Only one other fact, it seems that for all his hatred of the chantry and everything it spawned he had a hand in shaping aspects of it.” Leliana said watching as her fellow advisors looked shocked as they read the notes she passed them.

“He helped found the fighting styles the Templars and seekers use, we know this from the tales of Templar knight-commanders and lord-seekers who were women and always rode a large black hart with silver horns.” She stated but before anything further could be discussed a messenger arrived to inform them that the herald had returned.

________________________________________

It had been two days since the herald had returned and Leliana and Josephine were busy working to gather the remaining revered mothers so Shartan could speak with them, they were spreading the tale that Shartan was a mage who had lived in the haven mountain range near the temple and that was why he knew so much about the history of Andraste. With nothing pressing for him to do currently Cullen was heading down to training grounds to get a work-out in before he had to drill the recruits, as he approached he heard the distinct sound of drills being ran making Cullen frown as he sped up. He had not set any drills to be done at this time and all of his trainers were busy with other tasks.

Cullen approached the training grounds and saw to his shock and displeasure Shartan running drills with a group of elven mages, Cullen stormed up to Shartan scowling as he had enough of this elf just overriding or degrading him.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Cullen roared making one of the younger mages misstep and light a tree on fire, Shartan banished the flames with a wave of his hands before slowly turning to Cullen.

“I was training a group of warriors, what might I ask are you doing commander yelling and breaking the concentration of mages running combat drills like an idiotic Templar recruit?” Shartan asked with condescension in every line of his body as he glared at Cullen.

“There is no drills set to be running right now!” Cullen barreled on not letting the elf play his game.

“And that is why I decided to train them currently, now if you would be so kind as to leave or shut up I want to make the most of the time I have here before I leave tomorrow.” Shartan then turned and ordered the mages to begin again.

Cullen stormed off but before he got far he saw Cassandra sitting on a large rock watching her soulmate as he moved through the lines correcting some of the recruits, Cullen stomped over to her and she barely glanced at him before returning to the training as Shartan was stripping off his top and robes to allow the recruits to see how their muscles should be moving. He scowled at the elf for a time before he heard the Seeker sigh heavily after Shartan put his robes back on, out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn towards him.

“Cullen if you glare any harder you will make your withdrawal worse, besides what has Shartan done to make you annoyed this time, did he take the last Ferelden biscuit again?” Cullen whirled to glare at her annoyed look.

“He is training those mages!” He nearly yelled, the seeker just made a disgusted noise at him.

“Why is that a problem Shartan is teaching them during a time that the training field is clear and has been doing so for the last two days.”

“He should not be teaching mages to fight like that! What good a few more fighters do? He is only training twelve for the maker’s sake!” Cullen was upset that the man had not run this by him first.

“Cullen he is training them in the old elven war mage methods, melee combat is only a small portion of it that is way they are learning staff forms. For another matter as they are learning to be war mages those twelve will soon be able to single handily turn the tide of a battle, they also could have not better teacher as Shartan has forgotten more war mage than most could ever learn.” Cullen fumed at the Seeker not understanding how dangerous teaching mages to be war mages was, one of the heroes of Ferelden had proven that when he destroyed the fallen circle on his own with only four other none of whom were mages.

“he should have run it by me first not just doing what he wants.” Cullen was so focused on their argument that he failed to notice that Shartan had finished the training and was coming to pick up his soulmate.

“Would you have allowed it Cullen or would you have turned it down on the fact that I want to empower mages and that you and I have different views on many matter? Also I ran it by the others first as the mages are not under your preview but mine if you recall, in addition you seem to forget I have waged countless wars before so I know what I am doing.” Shartan said before offering his hand to Cassandra and walking off without waiting for a reply.

________________________________________

Cassandra kept glancing at Shartan as she was wondering just what he thought of the pacing of their relationship, this had been on her mind the last few days after Leliana cornered her after a war meeting to get details on her sex life. She had claimed it was for professional interest and Leliana had been shocked at the fact that beyond some heavy kissing and the massages they had done nothing, Cassandra had not thought this odd but Leliana had pointed out that Shartan had probably waiting for well over thirty years now. Shartan pulled her to a stop and looked her dead in the eyes.

“What is wrong Cassandra? You keep looking like you want to ask something.” Shartan asked sounding annoyed.

“What do you think of our pacing!” She demanded and Shartan looked confused for a moment before the look cleared.

“I see now you are wondering if I am fine with waiting for moving to a more carnal stage of our love. Let me say this I have had soulmates who loved me but never wanted sex or anything like that so if you want to wait I am fine with it, keep in mind I come from a time where years meant nothing to us and so sex could last months and you could go centuries without. Now I am not saying I am not eagerly looking forward to the day that I make love to you and make you forget your name and teach you to say only mine, I am just saying that I am willing to wait for you.” He said gently and Cassandra flushed before she confessed what she wanted.

“If you want true romance like that then let us go and take a nap, and I will take you to the fade and show you the beauty of my time and do you better than what you asked.” Shartan promised leading her to the cabin outside haven.


	12. Showdown in the Streets

Ch.12 Showdown in the Streets.

Shartan walked down the streets of Val Royeaux gazing around him with contempt, he made a point to avoid all lands that had once been part of the dales since it fell to human hands. The sight of these buildings sickened him, Shartan did not care about the rest of the world but the reason Andraste had given his armies of elves the dales was that the land had once been the territory that he governed at the height of his power. It saddened him to see his warriors’ children treated this cruelly.

“Shit prongs if you glare much harder those buildings will burst into flames.” Varric snarked.

“Good then maybe these foul shem will leave and give the land back to it’s true rulers or just back to me I don’t care which!” he snarled his mood was foul even with having been making love to Cassandra every night.

“Whoa prongs what is with the hate?” Varric asked shocked.

“Shartan once ruled these lands master tethras, when he ruled during our time the cities were grown not built, every house was a tree magically grown into shape. Also, this is land that the chantry stole from his children after he fought to free the land from human rule before.” Solas responded for Shartan who was still forcing his face into a blank mask.

“I am sorry that you must do this my love but we need to stop the chantry from dividing the people even more.” Cassandra said.

“They do not divide the people they divide the other races not elves we know the true path is banding together no matter the faith.” He snarled as he stalked forward leaving a very shocked Seeker and Varric behind.

________________________________________

Cassandra walked beside Shartan as they pushed their way through the crowds, she was worried for her soulmate as every second they were here the harsher and crueler he became. She had seen what the cities here had looked like both in the time of the dales and in the time of the elven empire through the fade and even she felt sick at the sight of the buildings here that had none of the beauty that the elves had made when they ruled. She heard the chantry mother yelling and ranting trying make the crowd turn away from the inquisition, she felt her anger rising as they had come to speak peacefully no to gather power like these old crones!

“The maker would not send an elven mage to us in our hour of need, I name this mage a false herald!” She screamed pointing at Shartan, Cassandra was about to start yelling right back when her soulmate smiled pleasantly and stepped out of the crowd and spoke magic carrying his voice far.

“Really you claim to know the maker’s intentions so well? How many here have spent the last two decades living within sight of the resting place of Andraste’s ashes, How many of you spent the day of fire in prayer kneeling in front of the ashes. How many of you have spent year debating philosophy with the spirits that guard the ashes? I have served the maker for years by guarding the ashes, and I will seal the breach and find those who dared to use the resting place of my lady to bring chaos to the world! I simply ask that those of the world stand together against this threat, I have the key to sealing the breach but just as her lady Andraste needed her armies to do the maker’s work I need the help of everyone from every walk of life from the lowest slave to the highest king to seal the breach and bring those who destroyed the temple to justice. I ask you people not to help for my sake or yours but for your fellows, Dwarves, elves, Qunari humans it matters not who you are what matters is what you do!” Shartan turned to the crowd and opened his arms.

“Will you stand by and live in fear of what has happened and let the monsters who defiled the temple and killed countless souls seeking peace revel there work or will you stand against them and fight back, it matters not what your role is! Humble baker or brave warrior ever soul no matter your lot in life can bring aid to the inquisition and aid us in sealing the breach and restoring a world gone mad and lead it into a new age of peace!” Shartan cried and Cassandra saw many of the crowd who had looked afraid at the start of his speak now had a fire in their eyes and they were standing tall.  
________________________________________

Varric saw the Lord Seeker emerge from the crowd just as an awed silence fell after Prong’s speech, the chantry mother saw this as well it seemed as she started spouting about how the Templars were going to save them from the monster that was prongs. Varric saw the Lord Seeker give a nod making a Templar move to strike the mother but before it could connect something strange happened, the Templar fell backwards with a great sword through his chest. A new kind of silence fell as every eye in the square fell onto the elven mage standing there his great sword no longer in his sheath.

“I know that the Templars have taken a greater leave of their sense than normal but still even I know that to strike a chantry mother is wrong, even more so if you swore to protect the chantry and its belief, now correct me if am wrong but Templars who break their vows in that fashion are punished with death right?” Varric felt a shiver at how happy Prongs sounded like he was talking about what kind of wine he like not discussing killing a Templar.

Shartan hopped up on to the stage and stepped on the dead Templar grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling it out, he turned and reached out and ripped off the Lord Seeker’s arm band using to clean the blood off his sword before tossing it into the face of the lord.

“I commander takes responsibility for his underling’s actions, so I thank you for offering me your arm band to clean up after your underling got my blade dirty.” Shartan turned to the other warriors standing watching the two leaders face off. “Those who wish to follow a leader that is not a envy demon and is actually a real person follow us, those who wish to follow a demon take you human skin wearing demon and leave. I will not allow a demon to walk the streets of elven land.” With that prongs stepped off the stage and walked away.

Varric and the others jogged to catch up as the lord seeker turned red and stormed off, Prongs paused to receive and message and pick up an arrow that landed at his feet. Cassandra pulled Shartan into an alley before pinning him to a wall.

“ghi'myelan if you are wanting to do it here I am game but I did not know you got off have Varric watch, but if you want to go at it Solas will have to leave as I have problems performing while a dog watches!” Cassandra flushed red and Varric smirked at that.  
“Why did you call the lord seeker at Demon?” the seeker asked.

“Because that was not the lord seeker that was an envy demon, I would guess that the lord seeker has been replaced for some time.” Varric felt his blood run cold, if a seeker could be replaced who else could.

“How did you know?” Varric asked and it was Chuckles who answered as Shartan seemed more interested in flipping the positions between him and the seeker.

“Shartan and I are dreamers so we can sense the presence of a demon.”

“Right and now that is cleared up lets go find these red messages then get ready for a party, they better have those tiny cakes otherwise I am burning the capital down as they are the only good thing to ever come out of these lands after the shem ruined them.” Shartan said dragging the seeker along with him towards the docks. while Solas and Varric headed to the upper markets


	13. A Party and A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the next two members of the inner circle, and Shartan receives a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for so long without an update, life was swamping me for sometime. also i am now doing a writing challenge so for this month by updates will be a lot slower coming, but i will try and put out at least a short chapter every week.

Ch.13 A Party and a Trap.

Vivienne watched as the mage known as Shartan walked into the main foyer with the grace of a jungle cat as he surveyed the room Vivienne thought he looked more like a king looking down at his kingdom than an elven guest at her party, beside him walked his soulmate if the rumours were to believed the seeker Cassandra Pentaghast who was looking as uncomfortable as the elven man was looking at ease. Vivienne was about to descend into view and approach the herald when a foolish minor noble started to challenge the herald, she readied her magic as the man began to challenge him but stopped when Shartan spoke.

“Why would I ever lower myself to fight a simpering glory chase fool such as yourself?” Shartan spoke coldly and Vivienne was impressed at how the tone used froze the noble in his tracks.

“Now unless I am mistaken all the real fighters left for the tourney no later than this morning, so that would mean that you did not even rank high enough to warrant a place there, so why would I insult the inquisition’s name by even thinking of accepting and another thing you were about to draw you weapon in the foyer of a noble’s mansion during a party without issuing a proper challenge. Are you so uneducated that you don’t know how to properly challenge someone or were simply hoping that when I killed you everyone would forget that fact?” Vivienne was impressed by the elven man’s knowledge of proper noble manners, from what knew he had spent most of his life in the mountains so where had he learned that?

The noble turned red behind his mask and with a scream of rage whipped a dagger out and threw it at the elven man, but Vivienne saw the man slip as he released and the dagger went wide missing the elven man but hitting the seeker with a glance blow that without her armor gave her a small cut on her arm. Vivienne saw the moment the blood welled up on the seeker that Shartan’s entire demeanor changed and before anyone could move the sound of lightning striking shattered the silence born from the knife being thrown, the noble flew across the room hitting the other wall hard enough to crack the plaster with Shartan advancing on the downed noble with magic crackling around him like a cloak.

Vivienne had thought the elven man might have some power to speak of but what she was seeing terrified her, the elven man’s mere presence was crushing with a simple gesture the noble man was hoisted into the air by his throat without anything touch him.

“You dared to harm ma ghi'myelan! I hope this teaches you for the next life, never harm a powerful mage’s soulmate!” Vivienne felt fear run down her spine at the words a moment before the man vanished in a flash of lightning leaving only a scorch mark on the floor, the man turned and locked eyes with her.

“Ira Abelas Madam De fer, I lost my temper and damaged your lovely home please send the bill for the repairs to the inquisition and we will pay for the damages.” He said bowing the picture of manners as if he had not just killed a man so brutally.

“Think nothing of it my dear, one must always defend their soulmate, but I would be honoured if the seeker and yourself would do me the please of speaking with me in private?” Vivienne said smoothly as she watched the elven man healing the seeker with a gentle touch.

Nodding the trio moved into a side chamber, the elven man listened calmly to what she had to say and at the end accepted her into the inquisition and gave her directions on what she was allowed to bring with her and who she was to report to upon arriving. The seeker watched her carefully but Vivienne knew that despite that bored look on the man’s face he was watching her even closer, once the matters were dealt with he left.

“I am sorry to leave so soon my dear but I have an interesting meeting soon, besides I think if I stayed some of your noble pets would faint every time I so much and raised a hand.” He said mockingly as he exited the room with the seeker in tow, leaving Vivienne with the impression that this man was hiding his past and she was determined to find it out and soon.

________________________________________

Sera yanked the arrow out of the noble wanker that he had killed. “Rich tits always ask for more than they deserve.” She turned to face this herald things and stopped for a second as there was something strange about him.

“So true they rarely know when to stop talking.” The herald smirked at her, and again she was struck by how familiar this elf looked.

“So you followed the notes well enough… and you’re an elf, hope you aren’t too elfy.” She said glaring at the markings on his face.

“Too elfy that is one I rarely hear, anyway moving along why exactly did you lead me into a death trap?” Sera was confused by how bored this tit sounded, but before she could respond his head snapped up and looked behind her.

“Contacts in bound, get behind cover, you to blondie!” the elven man snapped as he drew his great sword, and Sera jumped to obey she knew better than to piss off a mage that could swing a sword like that around like a toy.

The fight was short and bloody Sera watched as the elven man simply waded into the enemies and started cleaving them in two with the lady seeker covering him.

“fen panelan gonun” came the sharp command from the herald, Sera hopped that the tit was not talking to her as she knew jack shite of that junk.

Sera watched as the bald staff twirling elf suddenly stop and attack the fighter on the right side of the alley, the fight finished quickly with the two melee fighters cutting the breechless fighters to pieces. Sera walked up to the group and shivered under the searching gaze of the herald.

“Who was your mother child?” The herald asked before she could speak and that question brought her up short.

“Why do you want to know?” Sera glared at the elf not trusting this mage.

“Because you look a lot like Athela.” Sera’s face went slack at the mention of her mother’s name.

“How do know my mother’s name you tit!?” she demanded and the herald face palmed while cursing in elven.

“Dammit I knew I should have asked around more! Fucking hell this is what happens when you only check on your kids every five years, they died and I grand child you did not know you had grows up without family!” Sera felt like someone just hit her with a fish, now she knew why the man looked familiar her mom use to have a drawing of this tit and her grandma above the fire place.

“Prongs are you saying this woman is your grandkid and you did not know about her?” the dwarf asked.

“Varric when you live as long as I have you develop a system. Stick with soulmate until she dies if there is kids that are grown check in every five years and if they have kids check on them every five years after that stop caring, if I tried to track all of the descendants I have I would be looking after nearly half the free marches and the dalish clans!” Okay now sera was really confused, and said as much.

After the elf who was named Shartan explained everything she offered the aid of the jennies, and Shartan smiled and said he was glad to have their help as they had given him some of his most entertaining soulmates over the years. Sera told them she would meet them in have but before she could leave Shartan stopped her giving her a strange pendent.

“It was your grandmother’s she would have wanted you to have it, I found it in your mother’s house after I heard she had died. Oh also I has a charm your grandmother placed on it, the charm will lessen nightmares as it wards off spirits that feed of negative emotions.” Sera looked down and saw her mother’s dream catcher charm necklace, she nodded thanks and ran before they could see her crying.

________________________________________

 

Cassandra lay panting after a round of hard paced sex and felt the magic spell of her soulmate wash over her cleaning her off, the magic reminded her of the events of the day and she looked at Shartan deciding to ask rather than drive herself ill worrying about it.  
“Should I be on the look out for more grandchildren?” Shartan choked on the flask of elven tea that he was drinking from.

“Grandchildren no, she is the only one out there and I know this as she has no siblings. Before you ask I had a spirit tack her past for me and found out that she was born a year after my last visit.” Shartan said and Cassandra smiled before curling into her soulmate, as she drifted off she realized that Shartan had not said anything about other kids, sadly she forgot that thought as Shartan fucked her hard in the fade that night.


	14. The Iron Bull

Ch.14 Arrival and Secrets revealed/ Vivienne loses her shit.

Vivienne walked up the path to the chantry thinking over her previous meeting with the herald of Andraste, when she opened the doors passing a young man in armour she noticed that the building was mostly empty except for a few priests and a pair of guards at the end of room. She approached the guards introducing herself to them they wordlessly nodded to each other before one entered the room briefly before exiting again to direct her in, she entered the room to find the room rather cramped with the large table and the members of the inner circle.  
Vivienne raised an eyebrow subtly at the collection of beings in the room, besides the three advisors there was the herald and his soulmate along with another pair of elves a woman and a man with a male dwarf that she recognized as the famous author. The herald nodded a bored greeting before returning to his reading with the seeker trapped on his lap looking embarrassed at her seat while the others did not seem to care. 

“Before we begin briefing you on everything that is going on and what we know at this moment it must be understood that what we are about to tell you must never leave this room or this group, if this information were to get out it would cause a mass panic and spark another series of wars. Do you understand that you are only being given this information because you will be joining Shartan in the field?” the spy mistress asked, and Vivienne felt a thrill at the idea of being privy to such knowledge nodded seriously.

“Alright to start my name is Shartan and I was not named after the elf from legend I am Shartan of legend, myself and solas are ancient elves from before the veil was constructed.” Vivienne felt her jaw drop at the casual tone this man was using.

“You have had your joke dear but I would suggest something more believable than that for a joke.” Vivienne said but saw that no one was laughing at what the man said.

“As hard as it to believe Vivienne I have but a lot of effort into finding holes in their stories but could find nothing they are telling the truth, not only that but these to created the veil and in doing so made Shartan incapable of dying and it turns out that Andraste was his lover as they were soulmates making the seeker her reincarnation.” Nightingale said and Vivienne felt horror at the fact that she had been rude to this man.

“Relax Vivienne I can tell your worried but I am just a very powerful mage at this point, solas and I have lost most of our power because of the veil so he is no longer the dread wolf nor I the high priest of my soulmate goddess who wielded more power than most of the false gods, also Sera over there is my great grandkid just so you know.” Shartan said soothingly and Vivienne felt a magic compulsion being used to calm her.

“Prove it!” She spat at the man not quite ready to believe that everything she knew about the world was being challenged.

“How?” was the simple reply.

“Tell me how the blights really started if you are as old as you claim you should know.” She could think of nothing else that would prove to her.

“That is easy I helped cause them, when the magisters were attempting to enter the fade I offered my services in exchange for true death having grown tired of life. When we entered the fade they opened the golden city which was just a fancy prison that the old elven gods used to seal our enemies the dark ones, given how long they were there I should have known that they would have become monsters. The humans became tainted and felled the city and I sealed it behind us before it was too late, after that the sickness spread leading to the blights and Flemeth and I having to aid the wardens in ending the first one.” Vivienne had not expected that but felt that he was telling the truth and said as much after that the meeting moved on to cover the rest and begin planning the next step.

________________________________________

Krem stood outside the chantry trying to deliver the chief’s message but everyone who seemed important just rushed right past him and he way well past annoyed now, just as he was about to call it a day with the sun setting the herald stepped out with an arm around his soulmate’s waist.

“Excuse me I am trying to deliver a message but no one is giving me the time of day.” Krem called out making the pair stop.

“I am Shartan tell me who you are and your message and I will see It to the proper advisor fen enansal.” The man said and Krem did not know what those last two words meant but ignored that in favour of getting out of the cold as soon as possible.

After he delivered the message the elven man looked him in the eyes and Krem got the impression that he was looking straight through him into his dark secrets, finally he blinked and the trance was gone. The man simply turned around heading back in stating that he was gone to deliver the message and the Krem should travel at first light to inform is boss that they would arrive once preparations were made for the travel. Krem walked off towards the tavern wondering if they made the right choice offering to this group if their herald seemed so cold, he sat and ordered a simple meal and ale. Watching the room, he saw this cute elven girl acting rowdy and moved to sit and talk with her for a bit, after a night next to the hearth and waking up to find the elven girl had crawled into his lap in the middle of the night he left to find the chief and give him some heads up along with asking dalish what that term yesterday meant.

________________________________________

The Iron bull was cursing the rain as he relieved another cultist of his head while nearly tripping on the wet rock, just as he started to turn to engage the next fighter he felt the air stir as a large fireball crashed into the enemy ranks a moment before a pair of person shaped battering rams crashed into them. The iron bull laughed as these new comers began helping the chargers, the tall elf swung his great sword around with an ease that was scary because of the experience it spoke of while the female warrior kept pace with him making the pair seem to dance around each other. The mages and archers fell in beside Dalish and began raining death on them while another human warrior crashed into the enemy lines further down helping those that already had wounds.

As the fighting wound, down he called out for numbers and received a good report as the large elven man came forward. “The iron bull I presume, your group is definitely varied.” The man said bored as he drew level.

“Yeah but they get the job done and do a damn fine job at it.” He said before signalling for the man to take a seat, a they discussed terms and once they covered the basics he revealed his connection to the qun.

“Alright that is fine but be aware a lot of the information you will need to know in order to be in field with me is not to be reported back to the qun, if you even think of it I will kill you in the slowest way that I can as I have no interest in seeing a war start while we are fixing this mess. Do I make myself clear the iron bull as if those terms are un acceptable then we leave and that is that?” the elf said in a dark voice with eyes filled with dark promise.

Bull wondered just what they could be hiding that was so bad but knew that this elf would make good on that promise if his eyes were anything to go by, after agreeing the man simply handed the iron bull of to the human mage to talk details while Shartan went to speak with the female warrior. The iron bull noticed that way the pair were speaking to each other and pegged them as soulmates, it was shortly after he finished telling Krem to seal up the crates when a shout was heard.

“Come on round up and move out I want to find those scouts and be back at camp before solas begins to smell to heavily of wet dog and starts whimpering!” The iron bull was confused by the words but saw the chuckle the dwarf made while the other male elf just scowled at Shartan who grinned madly at the look.


	15. Redcliffe

Ch.15 Redcliffe 

The moment the rift snapped shut Shartan was glaring at the space where it had once been, around him everyone was except himself and Solas were making comments about the strange effects this rift had been causing on the area around it. Solas locked eyes with him and nodded slowly confirming the fear Shartan had about the rift, Cassandra must have noticed the exchange as she spoke up.

“You know something about this, don’t you?” She asked the elven males who both nodded.

“Someone is finally breaking the one of the laws the elven gods and I laid down after the war.” Shartan said.

“What shite law was that don’t make creepy holes in the sky?” Sera scoffed, Shartan shook his head slowly.

“No, the law about never touching the magic for controlling time again.” Solas explained.

“Many mages have tried but none have succeeded my dear surely you are mistaken.” Vivienne stated.

“No human has ever done it but during the war in the old empire time magic was once used and it nearly destroyed everything by causing a paradox, so after the war we outlawed the entire practice.” Shartan said in a grim voice and everyone paled at his words.

“Now on let’s go see if we can get some answers inside.” Shartan as the group moved into the village.

________________________________________

The group entered the tavern and after a few moments of talking with the former grand enchanter Shartan knew that someone was playing a very dangerous game with the timeline, when the magister entered Shartan knew he found his foolish time mage. 

“You are quite far from home mage.” Shartan remarked purposefully avoiding the man’s title.

“I am aware that neither of us are native so we are even.” The man remarked, but Shartan just smirked.

“Ah but I was born just outside this village when my clan passed by here, I often traveled by this way once a year to resupply in the near by forest.” Shartan remarked and enjoyed the scowl that appeared on the man’s face.

After a large dick measuring contest on the half of the magister that was interrupted by the ailing son who handed Shartan a note on the sly they left.

“Ah I feel like I am back in the old empire with all of this mage superiority and intrigue don’t you Fenny?” Shartan said laughing as they walked, Solas only sighed in response.

When they opened the doors of the chantry they saw a mage beating a shade to death with his staff which made Shartan laugh before ordering the group forward with the warriors and himself in front, Bull and Shartan focused on the heavier class demons while Blackwall corralled the demons away from the ranged fighters and Cassandra covered the two handers flanks. The group made quick work of the demons and soon Shartan snapped the rift close, once the weapons were sheathed the mage came forward.

“How do you do that? You don’t have any idea do you just wave your hand and poof the rift is gone!” The mage said quickly.

“The mark acts as a needle and thread stitching the veil back together and smoothing out the wrinkles to prevent the tear from reforming, it draws equal power from the mage and the fade itself to mend the fade, so no poofing sadly.” Shartan remarked the mage just stood there jaw open in shock.

“What? Unlike you I am not just a pretty face.” Shartan snapped at the mage who looked mockingly offended.

“I am far more than a pretty face, I have a handsome face AND body my dear herald.” The mage who then introduced himself as Dorian said.

“Sorry your right, you are the handsome face, Ma ghi'myelan is the face of beauty and Solas is the pretty puppy face.” Shartan snarked and Solas glared while Dorian looked confused and Cassandra blushed.

The group discussed the game play when Felix showed up and soon enough it was decided that Dorian would accompany them back to haven to help plan the assault on the castle to seize control of the mages. During the trip, back the group brought Dorian up to speed on everything, and to his credit he took the reveal about who Shartan and Solas well and even made jokes about worshiping Cassandra which made her and Shartan make matching disgusted noises.

 

________________________________________

Dorian watched the herald get all but dragged out of the war council meeting by the seeker to the amusement of those gather, Dorian looked around confused at everyone hoping someone would clue him in but it was clear that was not about to happen.  
“Well will someone tell me what that was about?” He asked making the group stare shocked at him.

“Sparkler you know those two are soulmates, right?” Varric asked 

“Of course, I know that!” Dorian snapped.

“You daft git the Seeker is going to get her itch scratched using the Herald’s elven glory rod!” Sera cried before laughing and falling off a box she had been sitting on.

“While I would not put it so crudely, Sera is right sir Pavus.” Josephine said flushing slightly, Dorian just started laughing as he walked out. 

________________________________________

The cabin door slammed open then closed by the power of Shartan as they made out, it had been days since they had been able to really have sex. When they were in the field Shartan had to devote most of his powers to making sure none of the team ended up disturbed by their love making and that they were also uninterrupted. Cassandra slammed Shartan against the door making the immortal chuckle.

“Someone is eager, is Ma ghi'myelan eager to hunt and feast?” Shartan snarked.

“Shut up and put your tongue to better use my Love.” Cassandra purred in his ear.

“As my lady commands!” and that was all the warning she got before his eyes glowed bright with his magic and they fade stepped to the bed, somehow losing their clothes in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dear readers, I am toying with the Idea of more explicit Smut in coming chapters nay or yay?  
> Vote at link below.  
>  [Vote Here](http://www.strawpoll.me/11712832/)  
> 


	16. The true power of the Hart

Ch.16 Future bound.

Cassandra walked beside Shartan on his right while Solas walked on his right, Dorian was sneaking in with the spies. When they entered the throne room Cassandra gritted her teeth at the sight of Magister Alexius lounging on the throne sneering down at them, she glanced at her soulmate and found him walking with a bearing that made it seem that he ruled this place. The Magister glared at how Shartan seemed to look down on him even from below.

“So, we are here at my leisure so let us get down to business, what will it take for you to pack up and get the fuck out of this place and leave my mages behind?” Shartan asked politely, Cassandra saw out of the corner of her eye saw Solas smirk.

“I have no intentions of leaving without the mages, I could be convinced to loan you enough for the breach if you offered something worth my while.” Alexius sneered. Cassandra wanted nothing more than to stomp his face in.

“I offer only a warning Shemlen, the magics you are playing with are dangerous in ways you can not imagine. Besides if you plan to try and rewind the clock to before the breach it will not work, the breach is allowing enough fade energy in to this world that time bending is possible but only to times where the breach is already in place.” Shartan said, Cassandra enjoyed watching the jaw on the magister drop further with every word her soulmate spoke.

“How could you possibly know that? Unless you have used time magic as well!” Alexius roared.

“I have never wielded the power myself, but I did study it before helping outlaw the practice in the elven empire, so Alexius trust me when I say this your magic will only bring ruin to you if you continue on this path.” Shartan warned, Cassandra watched the expression of fury change to fear on the man’s face as he realized what he was standing before.

At that moment, Dorian stepped forward as the spies slayed all the guards in the room. After the magister realized that he was trapped he pulled out his amulet and began charging it with magic, Before Cassandra could react she was hurled back by Shartan’s mind blast that knocked both her and Solas back just as Dorian launched a bolt at the magister’s amulet. The explosion rips through the room knocking Cassandra back even further, when the smoke clears she feels a searing pain in her arm and panics thinking Shartan until her arm catches her eye. The blast had ripped her sleeve off and to her great horror there lay her mark but instead of the bright greens and blues and golds it was noting but gray and black.

With a fear etched into every line of her body she looks around the room but can not see his body, only when the others start stirring does she break down and starts sobbing at the empty feeling in chest, Solas comes close to her and wraps his arms around her whispering to her in low elven that Shartan helped her learn through her memories and his lessons.

[Peace seeker, Shartan still lives but he has been moved into the future. Now we must wait for him to return.] Cassandra calmed at his words but she could tell he had no idea how long a wait it would be  
.  
________________________________________

Shartan was thrown out of the vortex and into a flooded cell of some kind, before he could get his bearings he and Dorian who also got dragged into the vortex were set upon by a pair of guards. Shartan threw out his hand to stagger them while he stood but instead of staggering them they were hurled against the wall with such force that they went through the wall dead.

“Wow that was something!” Dorian said amazed.

“That was not what I intended, there is only one reason my power would return like this and that is the fade is a lot closer than before.” Shartan growled feeling how unstable the fade around them was.

“Really, I don’t feel any stronger, your sure that it is the fade?” Dorian asked.

“I am sure most of my power was sealed in the fade when I helped create it so for my power to return this much means someone has spread the breach to a horrible level. Come on we need to find the magister and get that amulet.” Shartan growled before blowing the gate off it’s hinges. 

________________________________________

Cassandra kept up her chant hoping that it would keep her mind sane a bit longer, she had felt her soulmark flare and up back to full color so Shartan was back and now she just had to wait. The door to the room was blown off it’s hinges following a loud crack of thunder, as the dust settled in swept Shartan like a vengeful demon. Before she could speak the door of her cell flew off and the world spun as she was suddenly out of the cell with Shartan looking her over, she felt the cool waves of his magic soothing the pain of the red lyrium as he whispered quiet apologises.

[It is all right my Hart, I knew you would return to me.] Cassandra whispered back clinging to the broad shoulders.

[Always my Halla, nothing can keep me from your side.] Shartan whispered.

“As touching as this is we should move on before anything else goes wrong!” Dorian called after freeing Solas, who nodded thanks and glanced at Shartan before speaking.

“The shards restrict my powers to mortal levels; however, I think Alexius deserves to see the wrath of the black Hart, don’t you?” Solas asked sounding weak, the only answer was a feral smile on Shartan’s face as he led them out.  
________________________________________

Alexius knew the moment that Thunder could be heard shaking the castle that something was wrong, but he could not bring himself to care as he had failed nothing he did worked. The elven herald had been right nothing would allow travel to the time before the breach, and that meant his death and Felix would be left alone. A thunderous crash hit his door and even depressed as he was he smiled, nothing could pierce that door, he had brought here as a last defense against his master. But to his horror another louder blast hit the door and cracks spread like wild fire across the door, another blast and the door was reduced to ruble.

“I warned you that playing with time magic would lead you to ruin Shem!” came a snarled yell and Alexius turned to see something that made him pale in fear.

There stood the herald before him but there was something very different about him, his power was swirling around him giving the appearance of clothes that were elven in make but pure black. The markings on his face glowed gently pulsing into to an unseen beat, the worst part was his eyes glowed crimson instead of gold.

“What are you!?” he asked scared.

“something that your master was trying to become, I am the strongest elven mage to ever walk this plane and that includes the false gods I once called family. Now give me the amulet and your death will be swift!” Alexius swallowed and reached for the amulet but stopped when another crack of lightning caught his attention.

Turning slowly, he saw Felix had been turned into nothing more than a charred patch on the floor. “I can not stand to see ghouls suffering so.” The herald remarked bored, Alexius screamed in rage and fade stepped towards the monster who killed his son.  
It was if the world slowed to a crawl as he watched the herald lift a hand slowly and with a flick he felt somehow lighter, then he was crushed into ground by a spell. The herald closed in and reached into his robes pulling out the amulet. He watched in horror as the mage looked at the amulet with distain.

“No wonder it caused such problems, what mistake riddled spells. Oh well at least it will work to get back to our time.” Alexius tried to speak but found the weight crushing him made it impossible.  
Alexius could only watch as the elf held the amulet in front of him and snapped his fingers opening a vortex as if it was as easy as light a candle, the herald gestured to Dorian and they walked out of this time. the last thing Alexius ever saw was the Seeker’s sword being driven through his chest.


	17. The breach awaits

Ch.17 The breach awaits 

Cassandra watched as another vortex opened just a few feet from where Shartan had vanished from, out of the swirling green mass stepped her soulmate and she felt her tattoo return to its colored sate. The magister paled and fell to his knee in defeat, Shartan looked around the room and smiled at her warmly before his features turned grim as he gazed at the defeated magister.

“I told you shem that playing with that magic would bring your ruin, now it has as you are now the property of the inquisition.” Shartan snarled at the man.

“What does it matter, I have failed the elder one and now my son will die!” Alexius cried out and at that moment Cassandra felt pity for the man who had tried to save his only son.

“We all die father.” Felix said gently.

“Oh stop whining the lot of you, Felix if you swear yourself to the inquisition and myself then as long as your father also swears loyalty to me and the inquisition I will cure you. I have not lived this long and through every fucking blight without learn how to cure it!” Shartan snapped, Cassandra gapped at her soulmate.

“What?!” Alexius cried out as everyone in the room stared at the mage.

“What none of you are shocked that I am older than most recorded history but the fact that I know the cure for the taint astounds you? I mean really I had year chess matches with the witch of the wilds.” Shartan said but before anyone could comment the doors of the throne room were thrown open.

________________________________________

Shartan watched as the human queen walked up to him and the rest of his party, he bowed to her as this was her land at the moment. The Queen looked around her and lock eyes with him, Shartan approved of what he saw. This was a woman who knew the art of ruling, before anyone else could do anything a man seemed to appear out of nowhere next to the queen. Shartan looked the man up and down sensing the taint in his blood, he knew at once this was the warden prince consort.

“We came to deal with the mages but it appears that has already been done, the inquisition has our thanks in this matter.” The queen said, the prince nodded along eyes never leaving Shartan.

“Thank you queen Anora, the mages will be leaving as soon as we can get them packed up.” Shartan said.

“Do my people have no say in this?!” the grand enchanter demanded storming up, Shartan turned to her.

“No last I check you sided with the magister which since the inquisition owns him, we now by extension own you! Now you will be treated fairly, but it is time for you mages to stop disgracing our kind and take you thumbs out of your arse and learn to manage being in the real world! So we will be guiding you like the foolish children you clearly are, and the more you behave and learn the more freedom you will be given but right now it is clear that you cant be seen to lead yourselves out of a bag! And you grand enchanter are a disgrace to our race! Your foolish actions caused a war! We are elves we were born to play the long game, so shut up and watch and listen and maybe you will learn how not to get your charges killed without gaining a damn thing!” Shartan rounded on the woman nearly roaring by the end of it, the grand enchanter cowered before bowing and moving away.

“Sorry about that but it has been a along day and I have little patience for fools and children in adult bodies.” Shartan said with a half bow.

“Then never come to court in ferelden that is all that seems to be there some days.” The prince mutter. 

The group moved into another chamber to iron out the details of the move, by the end it was decided that the group would travel ahead to haven with the prince to make an formal alliance between the groups.

“It will be a pleasure to have you with us lord Cousland.” Cassandra said and Shartan rolled his eyes. 

“You would not be saying that if you found out that he had stolen your purse.” Shartan remarked, and Cassandra felt for her purse until she saw it land on the table.

“Sorry old habits die hard, plus never hurts to keep skills sharp!” the prince joked as the queen sigh and laid her head in her palm, Varric burst out laughing at the look on the seeker and Shartan’s faces.

Later that night before Shartan departed for bed he slipped the prince a small packet that contained a formula for fixing the original join and a new one along with a cure for those who wished to retire, neither the prince nor Shartan ever mentioned it but somehow that letter in the morning was flying on the wings of a special falcon sent to find the warden Tabris to deliver it to the wardens.

________________________________________

A few days later Shartan stood with his soulmate at the breach looking at it, He and solas had spent the entire time since the breach tiring to figure out a way to safely use it to tear down the veil. But in the end it turned out that it could not be done safely while others could use it to release the taint of the old elven gods. With one last look at his soulmate he stepped forward and heard Solas call out to the mages.

“Alright fenny, Just like old times! Except you supply the power and I will do the casting! Just don’t pant to loudly boy like last time!” Solas glared at him and he smirked before he felt the surge of power, He reached into the well of power and tethered it to the rift.  
As the magic began to flow, he wove the magic in a new pattern. Just because they could not bring it down did not mean they could not change it a bit, all he was doing was sealing off the physical side of things and the spirits but letting the power flow through. This way the world would slowly right itself and one day the veil could come down with no danger at all but that would be many centuries away. 

What felt to Shartan as only a few moments later was really nearly an hour but when he was done the mages slumped from power drain, He stood proud looking at where the breach once stood but now it was gone and while the scars remained the danger had past for now anyway. Cassandra Came up to him and whispered.

[Are you too tired to enjoy the heroes party?] She nearly purred in his ear, He grinned before whispering back.

[I may need to lay down for a bit, care to join me?] At her nod Shartan laid the way down the mountain.


	18. The Elder One

Ch.18 The Elder One

Shartan was sitting back in the shadows of the tavern with the seeker by his side enjoying the whiskey he had found in the hitherlands when the alarms rang out, Shartan and Cassandra were on their feet and out the door before the first bell tone had faded and the inner circle was only a single step behind them.

“Is it too much to ask that we get a day before the world decides to kick us in the head!” Shartan grumbled as they ran for the gates.

“Cheer up prongs they could be here to throw a party!” Varric called.

“The day something like that happens Varric is the day I forgive the false gods for killing my soulmate!” he barked as they approached the gates.

The commander was already there and shortly after a spirit boy arrived at their door with a warning that was a bit late, a glance at the mountain top stopped Shartan cold.

“How the fuck is that bastard still alive! I buried him under a mountain!” Shartan cursed as a creature from his past stood looking down on them, before anyone could respond to his outburst the army descended on them.

________________________________________

Cassandra’s twin blades flashed in the fire light as another red Templar fell with a scream, glancing around she saw that the inner circle was holding its own while Varric and Sera helped aim the trebuchet. Shartan was wrapped in armor made from stone as he wove through the battle field killing as many red Templars as his sword could reach. Cassandra knew that the group could not keep this pace up much longer, the dragon had destroyed any chance of them winning this fight but they could still get away if they could hold out a little longer!  
Just as the last of the wave fell the dwarf called out. “It’s ready!” at that moment the dragon swooped down blasting the area with fire.

“Everyone to the chantry now!” Shartan cried and the group ran Cassandra with the iron bull and blackwall leading the charge to clear the way.

They got into the chantry and she spun to help close the doors when she saw that Shartan was not there! “Where is Shartan!?” She cried and the others looked around in panic.

“Enough he will be fine, nothing can kill him right now! Even if they do manage to wound him fatally his powers will return enough that he will survive, we however will not so we must leave now!” Solas snapped and the group looked at her.

“He is right come on, we must have faith that the maker will return him to us!” She said as the group began to move through the chantry, with a last glance she entered the tunnel praying for her soulmate’s safety.

________________________________________

Shartan watched as the inner circle ran for the chantry, smirking he turned and slowly walked back to the trebuchet to wait for the fool who was sure to come. The false arch-demon landed with an earth-shattering thud and from under its wing walked out the creature now know as the Elder One, Shartan just continued smirking as the creature walked towards him.

“Enough! Pretender you toy with forces beyond your ken no more!” Corypheus snarled.

“Really? I happen to know these forces a lot better than you do, as I seem to recall you and your foolish priest brothers begging me a simple elf for my help?” Shartan mocked and enjoying the look of shock and confusion pass over the creature’s face.

“Enough, the mark is mine and you interrupted a ritual year in the making!” With that proclamation Corypheus thrust the orb at Shartan.

Shartan felt the orb try to rip the mark from his hand, however what that foolish creature forgot he was dealing with the one who first show him how to pierce the veil. A simple twist of his power and instead of the mark being ripped off he started to pull the power of the orb away and into his mark, by the time Corypheus noticed what he was doing and snapped the flow of power off the orb had been drained of most of its power.

“Thank you for giving me more power, now prepare to die!” Shartan said as he gathered the power of the mark and began to weave a spell that had not seen the light of day since before the fall of the elven empire.

Sadly before he could cast it Corypheus fled using his dragon and shot the mountain in attempt to bury Shartan in an avalanche, Cursing Shartan changed the weave of the spell to shift it into a true fade step and vanished in a pulse of black magics. 

________________________________________

Cassandra watched from the mountain top as the dragon shot the mountain and flew off, Cassandra had felt a strange sensation only a few moments before the dragon took wing. She wondered just what Shartan had done to frighten the creature so badly that it would bury its own army to get away, Solas started laughing as the mages and Sera all shivered as one.

“So the creature was foolish enough to try and take the anchor!” Solas said still laughing, Cassandra wondered what was so funny.

“Care to let us in on the joke here chuckles, as our herald was just buried alive so I am not seeing the joke.” Varric said scowling and Cassandra agreed glaring at the elf.

“There is no chance that Shartan was buried as the creature tried to take the anchor giving Shartan the chance to steal some of it’s power, the shiver in the fade was someone casting a spell that is older than human history!” Solas said, seeing the look of confusion he continued. “That means that Shartan now has access to even more of his powers as the anchor would let him cast spell he normally would not be able to.” Cassandra was about to ask what spell was cast when the world began to warp around them.

“Fenny as always your magic really is the best at controlling the veil, well if we don’t count Dirthamen anyways!” Shartan said as he stepped out of nowhere, he literally had walked out of thin air into the center of the inner circle.

“Ah it feels good to fade step after so long!” Shartan said stretching, Cassandra ran up and slapped him before pulling him in to a deep passion filled kiss.

“You ever pull something like that again and I will beat your ass from here to the free marches!” she growled with tears in her eyes, she had been afraid she might have lost him.

[I am sorry my sweet halla, I will never leave your side no matter what. You have found me countless times so I would claw my way back from anywhere to stand by your side!] He swore and he dropped to his knee.

“I know this in not the best time to ask but, Cassandra Pentaghast will you marry me!” He asked as he pulled out a ring that was made of magically strengthened obsidian and ivory, shaped like a black hart and a white halla dancing around each other.

“Yes, my lord!” Cassandra said and Josie squealed reminding the pair that they were not alone. Shartan and Solas left with the advisors to discuss their next move apparently, they knew of a castle nearby to use.

“Congrats Seeker, I mean that, just remember that feeling when Hawke gets here.” The dwarf said as he walked away and it took a moment for the words to sink in for the seeker, as soon as they did she was after him to get an answer.


	19. Skyhold

Ch.19 Skyhold. (Shartan meets Merrill)

Cassandra walked beside Shartan and Solas as they walked with the war council, Shartan had just been named inquisitor and now came the planning for their next step. She watched as Shartan kept stopping and looking at things that no one else besides Solas seemed to understand why, Cullen sighed loudly as he scowled at the pair of elves.

“Is there a reason you are breathing so heavy commander, if you are out of shape I would suggest working out with your recruits more.” Shartan said without looking up from a pillar he was running his hands over.

“The reason I am ‘Breathing heavily’ as you called it as that you two seem to be wasting time looking at scratches on wall, the workers have already looked over this place and gave the report on it.” Cullen growled and normally Cassandra would growl back but she was annoyed as well.

“Yes the stone is fine, what fenny and I are looking at is the wards and runes. This place is old and has changed hands many times by the reports, so we need to make sure the wards are safe to reactivate before stirring the sleeping power here.” Shartan explained and Solas nodded before expanding while Shartan crouched to look at something lower.

“This castle once belonged to myself and Shartan along with June helped enchant this place to serve as an outpost for my scouts, that is why we must make sure the wards are safe as this magic is very old and powerful.” Cullen growled under his breath about trusting elven magics they knew nothing about.

“Commander, if you took your head out of you ass and you fingers out of your ears then you would have heard Solas say that I helped lay in the wards here so if you have a problem with using the wards here the gate is out there. Go ahead and wander out into the snow and freeze as this entire castle’s wards are still running just at very weak output right now.” Shartan snapped and Cullen spun on his heel and stormed out.

Cassandra looked between the two, while she was the one who recruited Cullen and he was looking to her for help quitting lyrium she agreed that he needed to be more trusting about magic. Cullen had already tried to go behind Shartan’s back and disband his war mage team, that had ended the moment Shartan caught wind of it and proceeded to set fire to all of Cullen’s clothes besides his armor which he turned bright pink.

Leliana suggested that Solas continue working on the wards while Shartan go meet with Hawke, who had arrived shortly after the ceremony. Shartan nodded and held out his hand to Cassandra with a slight flush she took it, as they walked holding hands they came across Varric on his way to Hawke as well.

“So Varric is Hawke alone?” Cassandra asked looking at the dwarf, Varric rubbed the back of his head.

“No see I did not lie about knowing where Thorn was so I sent a letter to the only person I knew able to track down him and Daisy down, so broody and Daisy are here too.” Varric almost sounded sheepish.

“Just what did you tell them about me?” Shartan asked as they began to climb the stairs.

“Well in my letters I stuck to the story, but when they got here I explained the truth to them as they are trust worthy and will be working close with us. Also, Thorn is way too good at spotting liars so there would have been no point.” Shartan nodded his approval at the dwarf, they turned around at the sound of a door open once they reached the top.

“Are you spreading lies about me Varric?” a smooth lightly accented voice asked, looking up the trio saw a man with a build almost the exact opposite of Shartan. 

Where Shartan stood tall at six and a half feet and well muscled this man barely reached five foot five, where Shartan was pale like the moon this man was as dark as the Rivaini race. He also walked with a rouge’s grace, he was dressed in a battle mages armor with colors that would more at home on elven armor.

“No trust Thorn? I am hurt really, Prongs meet Thorns the champion of Kirkwall.” Varric said with a sweeping gesture.

“Use that title one more time and I have Fenris throw you over the wall, also my birth name is Seth Hawke. I have no idea where Varric got thorns from?” Thorns said, shaking his head.

“That is because you’re the thorn bush that surrounds the daisies, as see on you mark there.” Varric gestured to Thorn’s face that had vines heavy with thorns peaking out under his collar.

“How about we get this talk over with, I have wards to examine and a room to pick out with my huntress here.” Shartan asked bored and Thorn nodded and the talks began.

________________________________________

Shartan found himself a few days later taking a nap in the large tree in the garden, the last few days had him either helping with planning with the war council or with Solas restoring power to the wards and runes with the help of the mark. Now though he was hiding from Josephine who after finding out that he had proposed to Cassandra and that she said yes had been chasing him trying to ‘help’ plan the wedding, after she had started talking what kind of outfits as in more than one he should wear he ran away.

The tree began shaking and he heard a sound that reminded him of a kitten trying to climb something and opening his eyes a crack to see he saw that he was not far off, Merrill was currently trying to climb up to his level. This amused Shartan greatly, he had not spent much time around Thorn’s soulmate due to his timetable.

“Why are you climbing my tree?” He called down.

“How is it your tree?” Merrill asked and she managed to sound genuinely curious and not sarcastic.

“Well solas gave me the castle and the tree is part of the castle so it is my tree Dalen.” Shartan said as he sat up looking down at the elf.

“Wow your lucky to get such a nice gift!” Merrill chirped.

“So is there a reason you are climbing up here?”

“Yes Varric explained who you are and I would love to know about our past!” Merrill said so excited that she nearly fell out of the tree.

“The dalish do not want the past, your clans only want what they believe is the truth. I have tried many times to teach the dalish but have only managed when I tell half truths, they don’t want to believe that we destroyed ourselves or that at the end of our empire we were as bad if not worse than Tevinter.” Shartan said watching the cheery elf’s face drop.

“Really? Still even so I must know as it is a keeper’s job to remember the past no matter how bad, so please Harlan teach me our history!” She begged finally drawing level with him, this girl confused him as he rarely found elves willing to learn the truth.

“If that is your wish Dalen I will teach you some of our past while in the fade at night and during the day I will teach you some of the magic of our people that can still be used to this day.” Merrill nodded excitedly at his words while bouncing so hard that Shartan was worried that she would break the tree branch.

After they settled in at the base of the tree Shartan began his lesson with simple lectures on the principles of magic, over the next week before Hawke left with Fenris and Merrill to find his contact Shartan taught Merrill more nature magics. During the nights he showed her how to walk the past and learn from spirits with Solas as another teacher there.


	20. Loghain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry meant for this to be the chapter but my files got switched up.

Ch.20 contact 

“This is why I never visited Sylaise all that much.” Shartan grumbled as they trudged through the pouring rain. 

“It was this bad even in the elfly elf times?” Sera had to nearly yell to be heard.

“Worse! Sylaise liked the rain for what ever reason! I still say that it was only to keep her lover from hunting!” Shartan yelled back and Solas laughed at that.

“Varric, this is great!” Merrill bubbled to her friend, Thorn looked at his soul mage like she was insane.

“Daisy how is this great?” Varric asked as they ducked into the cave.

“I am learning so much about my people’s history, these two have taught me so much just by insulting each other.” Varric sighed, only Merrill would find listening to Prongs and Chuckles argue and insult each other in the rain as something good.  
“Now lets go find this warden, I want to be back at the fort before night fall.” Cassandra growled nudging Shartan forward as Varric chuckled.

________________________________________

The door creaked open and Loghain shifted his weight silently, moving forward he drew his sword. The intruder was an elf, who was pale and tall. As Loghain moved closer he saw the elf shift and suddenly he was trapped, but nothing was touching him.

“Loghain Mac Tir, you are quite skilled at sneaking for a warrior.” The elf remarked, Loghain tried to move but found he could barely breath.

“Shartan! Stop this is my contact!” Seth called rushing into the room, the elf just looked at them before releasing Loghain. “I am aware, I was simply holding him until you arrived. I think that is fair given that he was ambushing me.” Loghain glared at the elf’s bored tone.

“Oh, do stop scowling. You were right to attack me, just as I was right to stop you. Besides you got a lot closer than most would have, I mean that was within ten feet. It has been two hundred years since a warrior has gotten that close, well at least one who was not trained by me.” Loghain frowned at the words.

“Yes, sorry Loghain. I would have sent word that I was bring allies but I had no way to reach you.” Seth apologised.

“Good you’re a proper warden, that mean we don’t need that false warden blackwall.” Shartan remarked, then Loghain watched as a warrior standing slightly apart from the group was hit by lightning.

“Shit! Prongs, what the hell!” The Dwarf yelled leaping a small distance back.

“In the past months that we have been together, I have given him many chances to come clean about who he really was.” Shartan explained coldly, Loghain shivered at the cold look in the man’s eyes.

“Still you did not give him a bloody chance to defend himself!” the blond elf snapped glaring at Shartan.

“I looked into his past both through the fade and through the spies of the inquisition, then I waked his dreams to get his side and found that he may have felt guilt but not about his crimes or selling out but about leaving his men to suffer. If he had really wanted to repent he would have cleared the names of his men, but instead he ran.” Shartan growled and the others looked at each other before backing down.

“Enough! You can fight amongst yourselves later, we need to focus on the more pressing issue.” Loghain barked, Shartan nodded and gestured for Loghain to go on.

________________________________________

The group ran up the steps to the ritual site, they could see the lights of the ritual already glowing bright. Shartan and Seth skidded to a stop when they entered main area. Livius Erimond stood performing a blood binding ceremony on the wardens.

“This is why I told you that, we did not have time to stop to go flower picking!” Seth snarled, as their group began fanning out behind Shartan and him.

“And this is why we stopped to go ‘flower picking’. Really will people start trusting that when the ancient powerful mage suggests we do something, that maybe just maybe I know what I am doing?” Shartan asked as he pulled out a vial that glowed a strange gold green mix.

Throwing the vial at the center of the site it shattered, releasing a golden mist the quickly spread to the warden mages. As the mist wrapped around them Shartan began chanting in Elven, and Livius Erimond yelled for the demons to stop him, as he began panicking .

Cassandra rushed forward with The IronBull to deal with the demons, a shockwave of ice blasted several demons back as Seth walked forward calmly. Seth tapped his dragon bone staff on the ground, the ground roiled as vines began spring from the earth. Covered in thorns the vines grabbed the demons and held them tight as the thorns grew in size.

“That is the second reason Thorns is called Thorns!” Varric called as he slammed bolt after bolt into the demons.

The mist suddenly became blindingly bright before vanishing, suddenly more mage fire joined the battle as the warden mages cut down the demons. Livius Erimond looked around in panic, as the wardens began to move.  


“H-How no one should be able to undo that binding!” The magister screamed, backing away.

“Really, did your boss not tell you? I helped create the wardens, I know more about the blight and its powers than anyone in the world. It was a bit of a problem to find the right herbs to break the thrall, but I do have the inquisition’s resources on my side.” Shartan remarked drawing on his power to bind the mage, when a roar split the air.

Throwing his magic into a barrier Shartan blocked the dark fire that spewed from the corrupted dragon, as it swooped down snatching the magiester. By the time the black fire die enough for shartan to lower his shield the dragon was gone. Cursing the group gathered the wardens and began to move back to their base camp.

Their timetable was moved up, Shartan sent a raven to Skyhold to order the beginning of the assault. While they waited for the forces to arrive, Shartan decided to use the time to begin reading more cleansing potions. It would take two weeks for all the forces to arrive, in that time Shartan and Solas worked constantly to stall the efforts of the wardens by keeping the veil stable and closed as much as possible.


	21. Shartan proves how OP he is

Ch21 Assault 

Cassandra watched as Solas and Shartan stood passing a flask back and forth between the two, Cassandra watched as Cullen stormed over to them. Cullen wrenched his helm off, Cassandra saw he was highly enraged at the two elves.   
“What are you two doing, drinking before a battle?” Cullen snarled at them, they both looked at with matching annoyed looks.

“Commander, we are drinking so that we don’t collapse screaming, the amount of demons and spirits suffering nearby is great. For dreamers as powerful and Fenny and I, it can easily be compared to having a ice spike driven through our skulls.” Shartan snarled right back, Cassandra reached out and snagged the flask from Solas.

“Thank you, Cassandra… what are you doing?” Cullen yelled the last part as she took a swig herself.

“I can feel the headache through my bond. As weak as it must be in comparison, I need a drink to stave it of.” Cassandra explained and Solas chuckled, while Shartan kissed her on the lips while stealing the flask.

Cullen growled and stormed off, as the battle continued the inner circle readied themselves. When the doors were breached, Shartan led the charge in with his select team. Cassandra, Solas and Sera ran beside Shartan as they advanced. It did not take long for them to reach the main area, while they were fighting their there, the rest of the inner circle was focused on the ramparts.

The magister barely got a word out before, Shartan threw flasks at the feet of the warden mages. With a quick chant, the wardens dropped to their knees for a moment before turning and glaring at the magister. Hawke arrived with Merrill just in time for the blighted dragon to arrive, the magister called a demon out of the rift and ran with the warden commander and the group not far behind.

Carrell killed the magister just seconds before the dragon crashed into the rampart, knocking the group into the air and killing the warden commander instantly. Cassandra screamed as they plummeted, a brief heartbeat before they smashed into the ground the world turned green.  
________________________________________

Shartan felt the hum of his power fully returned, and the air around him hummed with energy. The fade swirled around him, like an eager puppy at its master return. Shartan reached out with his mind and felt the presence of the other in his group, with a simple thought he sent a healing pulse through them all.

Solas was the first to wake up. “The fade, I never dreamed that I would walk the dreaming’s roads while the veil remained.” Solas breathed.

“I know, even when I fade stepped it was only skimming the surface, to feel my power again after so long.” Shartan sighed reviling in the power coursing through his veins.

“Shitballs, Fuck, Crap, shite, fade, shit, arse, demons, crap!” Sera ranted as she looked on the verge of tears.

“Calm yourself Sera, I doubt we are in any true danger here.” Cassandra soothed, Sera whirled and glared before yelling.

“Not in danger? We’re trapped in the bloody shitballs fade! How are we not it in danger!” Sera screamed.

“Because we have Shartan and Solas here, both of whom have great power in the fade. Remember Shartan alone once held the title of strongest mage in the elven kingdom, I doubt the fade holds anything that could harm him.” She argued.  
“She’s not wrong, I even recognize this area. It is not mine but we should be able to move quickly.” Shartan said, Hawke looked at them from his floating rock with Merrill by his side.

“Then how about we get moving before something tries to make us lunch?” Thorns asked, Shartan nodded and with Loghain collected from his floating rock they set off.

________________________________________

It was not long until they crossed paths with something strange, the divine greeted them. “Greeting inquisitor.” 

“Divine Justina!” Cassandra gasped, Shartan reached out with his power and saw it for what it really was.

“Faith that took the form of its favored human, I am not surprised that Justina attracted such a spirit.” Shartan remarked, the false divine looked at him.

“Then I shall greet you properly my lord, it has been some time since one of your kind walked this plane.” Justina remarked.

“True, do you know where my memories are, and did the divine have any messages I can carry for her. The old crone gave my love purpose so it is the least I can do.” The divine smiled at him, after giving him the message and telling him where his memories where she vanished.  
“Well that happened.” Thorn remarked, Merrill giggled at him.

**Do you really think any of you can escape? ** A deep rumbling voice echoed through the fade, everyone but Shartan and Solas froze at the sound.

[Fear, so you dare to strike at me?] Shartan called out in elven, everyone felt the air shift.

**So, you still live BlackHart? Do you think that you can beat me when you could not protect your own soulmates? ** Fear taunted, Everyone saw something cross over Shartan’s face making Solas step back in fear.

[Did you forget already what happened to deceit when it challenged me? I guess you must have fear, otherwise you would have angered me!] Shartan snarled, and his black magic seeped out of his pores forming armor.

________________________________________

Cassandra watched as the black smoke turned solid, becoming his ancient elven armor. When it was complete Shartan stepped forward, with a single gesture the fade warped around them. When it settled, they stood before the rift, Fear screamed at them in its giant spider form.  
Cassandra watched Shartan glance at Solas before stepping forward, Solas raised a barrier around them and the rift as black mist started swirl around Shartan. Merrill edged forward to watch, Thorn simply watched from the back with Cassandra.

The black mist swallowed Shartan and kept growing until it was nearly the size of the fear demon, then it began consolidating into a giant coal black hart with gleaming horns. It screamed a challenge that seemed to shake the fade.

“Fear made a very grave error bringing up Shartan’s Soulmates, and it is about to pay for it.” Solas remarked, Merrill looked at him.

“What did Shartan mean when he talked about Deceit?” Merrill asked, Solas looked at her.

“Your myths are not wrong about Dirthamen having to spirit pets, however when Ghilan'nain was murdered Shartan rampaged.” Merrill frowned but Cassandra was already beginning to see where this was going.

“When Ghilan'nain’s forces attacked the other temples in revenge, Deceit challenge Shartan to stop him. Where the dust settled Shartan had ripped the demon to pieces, destroying it completely.” Just as Merrill was about to respond the hart impaled the demon with it’s horns.

In a few seconds the fight was over, the demon had languished and lost much of its combative skill. Where Shartan had only trained harder than ever with every dead soulmate, so in no time at all the demon was gone and they stepped through the rift.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22 Cassandra learns new things.

 

Cassandra opened her eyes and knew at once she was dreaming, the world around her looked nothing like the sandy wastes she had fallen asleep in. Shartan had kept the wardens, and they had stayed a few extra days to teach the wardens the cure and counter for the blood magic. Cassandra wondered where and when she was, she could not ask Shartan because he was still up working on reports.

{Ma Vhenan, are you planning to get ready soon?} Cassandra whirled at her soulmate’s voice, what she saw made her jaw drop.

Shartan was speaking with Ghilan’nain, who was dressed in a simple shift. The tender love on Shartan’s face made her feel jealous and confused, was it jealousy when it was your past self? Ghilan’nain laughed lightly, the spirits circling around her seemed to glow brighter from the laugh. Shartan raised an eyebrow, the expression was carefree that Cassandra was sadden by it. She had always noticed the tension and pain hiding just behind his eyes, to see him so pain free struck home how tired he must be.

{My hart, if you keep pushing like that, I will begin to think that you are looking forward to the ball.} Ghilan’nain teased, Shartan smirked.

{Laugh all you want my sweet halla, but you’re not the one who will be lectured by Sylaise for being late.} Shartan called over his shoulder, as he walked to a door opening it.

{Very well, grab my new dress while you pick your outfit.} Ghilan’nain called, Shartan appeared a moment later holding to hangers.

Cassandra was very confused by the sight of the clothes, on was pants with strips on long cloth on the ankles and even longer ones hanging off the waist. The other one was the same thing but with a skirt, and had anklets hanging on the hanger with long strips attached to them. The skirt was purple and every one of the dozens of strips was a different shade of purple. The pants were black, with the strips of black trimmed in gold.

Cassandra watched as the spirits aided the pair in dressing, weaving the strips around their bodies, after they had fastened their lower half garments. The entire outfit for Shartan was a single piece and Ghilan’nain was three, skirt, and anklets that the stripes on turned into the shoes. The pair looked matching as the linked arms and headed into a mirror, they vanished and the world swam before Cassandra found herself in the grove again.

“That was one of the last balls we attended as just great leaders and not gods, things were peaceful then and we had thought the wars were over.” Shartan commented, Cassandra walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“What is wrong?” Shartan asked, Cassandra teared up at his gentle tone.

“Seeing you like that, it made me realize how much you have suffered, and I am sorry.” Cassandra whispered, Shartan laughed.

“And you wondered what you were like in the past, this is the same thing that has happened every time that they see something like that.” Shartan soothed, Cassandra looked at him.

“Cassandra, I have watched you die far too many times, but never apologize about that. Every time I you are born again, I have the chance to fall in love with you again and create new memories. I would not trade my time with any of your past lives for anything in this world.” Shartan promised.

“Thank you, now let us never speak of that moment of weakness again!” Cassandra said blushing, Shartan smiled and nodded.

“So what did you think of the outfits, I bet you would never haver guessed that those were suits of light mage armor?” Shartan asked, Cassandra looked at him with suspicion.

“It is true, that was how we dressed in those days. Nobles always wore armor like that, I was thinking of using those designs for our visit to the winter palace.” Shartan explained, Cassandra scowled.

“I am not wearing a dress!” She hated dresses, and it would rain dogs before she wore one to a ball.

“Think of it as Templar tower armor, you the ones with the skirt.” Shartan countered, Cassandra glared at him.

“I will try one on then stab my self with a knife, if it stops the knife then I will wear it to the palace.” Cassandra offered, Shartan raised an eyebrow but agreed.


	23. measures

Josephine had to admit she was surprised when Shartan requested that he be the one to make the out fits for the winter palace, he insisted that no one would be able to match them in terms of outfits. She was won over by the promise of being one of the first humans to wear fashion from the elven empire, the idea was thrilling, no one at the palace would have ever seen anything like it. Standing there in the measuring room she was have second thoughts about it, and him, neither of which were flattering.

“Excuse me? I must have miss heard Herald.” Josie gasped, Shartan simple shook his head.

“I doubt that lady Montilyet, I told you everything off, and I mean everything.” Shartan replied politely.

“What possible reason could you have for me to be naked, you are making a dress, not underwear!” Josie nearly screeched, Shartan took it all in stride.

“Lady Montilyet, I am making a elven outfit, human underwear does not fit well under the garments I am making. Unless you want to go to a healer after the dance and ask for rope burn lotion for your nether regions, I suggest you strip.” Shartan offered, Josie glared but stepped behind the curtain.

Josie had to admit that Shartan was nothing but professional, his hands were warm and gentle. He never let his eyes or hands linger, as he made rapid notes on a board. Josie had asked earlier if he need an assistant, he had refused and now she was very grateful for it. she found herself relaxing as the room was warm and smelled of lotus, with Shartan humming a song under his breath.

“Done, you may get dressed, after that I have some questions for you about colors. Since we are having such unique outfits, we can use different colors for each, I was thinking gold and blue for you.” Shartan explained as he turned around to let her step off while covering herself, as if she had not just spent the last half hour with his face in her crotch.

After speaking about the outfit colors more, she was shooed out, and Leliana called in her friend had raised an eyebrow at her flushed face before she entered though.

# # # # # 

 

Krem entered the room, he had tried to tell the boss he did not need an outfit, the bastard just smirked and said the inquisitor’s orders. So here Krem was, Shartan looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Krem glaring right back at him. Krem was not stripping not matter what, if Shartan wanted the measures he could ask Dalish.

“fen enansal we can do this the easy way or the hard way, that being me freezing you in place then taking the measures.” Shartan growled at Krem, who just glared back.

“What does that even mean, you have been calling me that since day one?” Krem asked, trying to get the elf off track.

“I will tell you after you strip, I don’t care what is between your legs, all I care about is getting the measures and getting back to ma Vhenan.” Shartan compromised, and Krem glaring started stripping.

“fen enansal, means wolf blessed one. It is a term for what you are, in the old legends Fen’harel belonged to both sides of the war and neither side at the same time. it was believed that because of his loneliness he made beings who would understand him, he gave them souls of one gender and bodies of another. Thus, we called them the wolf blessed, even to the dalish today they are welcomed as those touched by gods.” Krem smiled at the legend, that lasted until he felt a knife at his throat.

“The fuck is this tattoo, is this you soulmark?” Shartan snarled, Krem nodded. “When you meet her you will treat her well or I will personally gut you! Understand?” Krem nodded and the knife vanished.

“Good, best go talk with Dalish, start learning elven.” Was all Shartan said for the rest of the session before booting Krem out, leaving him highly confused.

####

“Well Cassandra, I think it is safe to say you never have to worry about your hart cheating on you.” Leliana remarked, sitting at the dinner table the women of the inner circle shared.

“I never had any doubts, but what makes you so sure?” Cassandra deadpanned, Vivienne looked at her drolly.

“He has spent the afternoon one on one with most all of the circle with his hands on them while nude, and not once did he try and cope a feel. If I did not know how much he loved you I would be offend.” Cassandra smirked, remembering the faces of the circle as they left the room.

“Yes, I hope the outfits are worth that session, it was quite embarrassing.” Josephine added, Cassandra nodded.

“If they are anything like the outfits I have seen in the memories he has showed me, then you do not have to worry.” Cassandra reassured them, the women tried to get more out of her, but Shartan arrived and stole her away for her fitting session.

###


	24. court turns green

The Court turns green

 

Empress Celine stood by the railings of her dance floor, like many of the guests tonight she wondered what the inquisition would be wearing. Rumors had been flying for over a month now, ever since it was ‘leaked’ that the Inquisitor himself was tailoring the outfits for his group. Everyone in the court had heard how he spent many years living near and worshiping in the temple of ashes, so many thought it would be ancient chantry dress. Celine however had heard a rumor that she hoped was true, that the outfits would be of the oldest elven designs, from before the collapse of their once great empire.

“Presenting Grand Duke Gaspard!” the herald announced, making Celine pay attention to the floor below her.

Her cousin descended as the Herald called out. “Accompanying his Grace. Lord Inquisitor: Lavellan.” The entire court stopped to look at the elf descending the stairs.

The man walked with the grace and authority of a king, dressed in an outfit that appeared to be made from countless straps weaving around his body to form his suit. The straps were emerald green with pure white edging, the outfit hugged his body showing his well muscled form. On his arm was the Lady Seeker and more than one jaw dropped, the Seeker famous for hating dresses was in one that outshined every dress in the court.

With matching colors to the Inquisitor, the dress wrapped around her body pulling the eye up to her face that was framed by her hair styled and adorned with flowers. The Skirt caused a massive stir among both men and women, every step the seeker took the skirt’s straps came apart giving a teasing hint of the strap wrapped legs beneath before they settled again.

“Accompanying the Inquisitor; Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-” “Get on with it!” the seeker yelled. “Pentaghast Lavellan!” the moment the last name came, the empress swore you could hear a pin drop.

As the rest of the party arrived, each dress and suit outstanding, though none outshine the first pair. The empress greeted her cousin with cool diplomacy, to which he responded with snide remarks. When the inquisitor bowed before her she smiled, and greeted him.

“We welcome you inquisitor, how do you find Halemshiral?” She asked, with a sly smile that set her on edge he replied.

“Halemshiral’s beauty is rivaled only by it’s true empress.” Most of the court seemed to approve of the response, but those top players knew that the elf was not speaking of her.

“I do hope you enjoy the party, my cousin the duchess put much work into it.” The empress replied, Shartan bowed again and led his bride off the floor.

###

“That was quite the compliment you pay her prongs.” Varric joked as they gathered, Shartan raised an eyebrow.

“I spoke no lie; my wife is truly the most beautiful as was this place when I ruled.” Shartan remarked, making Cassandra turn crimson.

“I see your twisted tongue has yet to straighten.” Solas commented, Shartan laughed.

“So speaks the trickster, who was it that convinced June it would be a good idea to steal the huntresses favourite dagger?” Varric made a note in his book at the two elves bantered, he just knew this party was going to be a great story in a few years.


	25. Chapter 25

Games played in the shadows

 

Shartan walked out on to the balcony, spying the Duke he walked over, Cassandra had since stayed with Cullen to protect him from the women of the court. The Duke nodded his greeting and offered a glass of spirits, which Shartan politely refused. After a few moments of idle chatter, the Duke looked at Shartan and spoke.

“I am going to take a guess here and say that you have plans for me none of which involve me ruling on my own?” Shartan raised an eyebrow at the man impressed.

“I never believe what the whispers say until I confirm it, and I must say I am glad they were wrong. You are no fool your grace, I thought I had hidden my intentions quite well.” Shartan praised, Gaspard inclined his head.

“I had no solid reason, other than your skill at the game, that and how all of your remarks about my dear cousin are vague enough to be about someone else.” Shartan smiled widely, this man was far more than he had been led to believe.

“You are right, if need be I intend to chain you some way to my power, not because I don’t trust you but because I do not know your views on the elves.” Shartan said honestly, Gaspard laughed.

“Inquisitor you are an interesting man! Have no fear for the elves, well many nobles may treat them harshly, I know that they just as smart and cunning and skilled as humans or any other race.” Gaspard assured, Shartan nodded.

“Good, I hope to make an alliance with you and Briala, the elves are a people that too many over look. You humans and the other races forget that we are the oldest race in thedas, we may have lost much but elves are a force many forget. Think Gaspard how many elves are in key positions in your kingdom, in the shadows we wait and we will have out kingdom back from your empire soon… It can be give freely and you gain allies or… taken with blood of every noble house in your empire spilling massively in the dead of night.” With that Shartan walked away, smirking when Gaspard flinched as an elven servant offered a refill of his wine.

###

Briala watched that inquisitor move through the halls of the servants’ corridor, great sword hacking his enemies to piece. Her spies had told her of the talk that the man had with the Duke, the threat and mention of the kingdom of elves confused her greatly. Up until now the man’s only goal seemed to be the sealing of the breach and ending of the war, now though it seems he wanted a kingdom for the elves. Briala would have dismissed this as ravings if it was not for one fact, she had been unable to confirm the backstory of this man and that unsettled her enough to believe his goals were real.

Briala had offered a talk with the inquisitor when she has confronted him in the servants wing, but she had not expected him to arrive so quickly back at the party and to her side. “Might we speak somewhere more private my lady?” Shartan offered, Briala nodded and followed him out of the party.

They walked a bit until Shartan led them into a storage room, one Briala knew well, as her Evluvian sat in the back of the room. Before she could speak, Shartan walked up to the mirror and reached out. Briala smirked, no one except those who knew the password she had set could get the portal to open, and she knew that Shartan did not have the password.

[Sul Ma’goddess Viane.] Shartan intoned, to Briala’s shock and awe the mirror shimmered and became a portal.

“H-How?” “All in good time, come.” With that Shartan entered the portal, and Briala raced after him.

“How could you open the portal? The passcode has not changed and that was not it!” Briala demanded the moment she was in the crossroads.

“Easy, all high priests and divine ones were able to open any of the walk ways not locked by the gods themselves. It only works for those though any others would need to be guided by us.” Shartan explained, Briala gapped.

“Before you ask I was a high priest, still am, I am the last of the high priest of the elvhen empire. You Briala are in an interesting postion, one that I have been waiting for, soon I will make my move and will need your help if I am to return the dales and the graves to their rightful owners. And as the woman who is about to be the shadow ruler of this nation I will need you help.” Briala nodded, her mind already working out what this could mean for her people.

“And what is it that makes you think I want to work with you?” Briala asked, not wanting to be walking in blind, Shartan laughed.

“My child you have been working with my for years, half your agents are followers of mine. I am just revealing myself, so that we can start the real hard work of bringing the elven people together again. The Dalish and city elves need to understand that our religion matters not, it is that we are all of the same blood and the rightful rulers of this land. But for now we should settle for the Dales and graves back.” Shartan spoke, Briala could barely believe his claims, but they did explain somethings that happened in the past.

“All right you have yourself an ally, what do you need from me or tonight?” Briala asked.

“Nothing, just don’t protect the empress when the time comes, she will get what is coming to her. Several of my descendants died in that culling of hers so she will pay the price for attacking the people.” Shartan explained before bow and leaving the mirror, Briala followed a few moments later wondering how this night would play out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sorry for the long wait. I promise that I have not forgotten any of my works, I have just been busy.

Throne changes hands.

 

Shartan and his group entered the courtyard and were surrounded at once, the duchess strode out into view on the upper balcony with a gloating smile on her face. A rift sat in the center of the yard pulsing violently, Venatori were surrounding them on all sides with weapons drawn. Shartan kept his focus on the duchess, trusting his Halla to watch his back and the rest of his friends to guard her.

“Corypheus has had enough of your interference elf.” The duchess called, Shartan rolled his eyes.

“Really that is the best you could come up with, I mean I have heard that kind of speech so many times it just has lost all impact.” Shartan taunted, Solas snickering behind him.

“She does sound quite like the priests of Andruil doesn’t she?” Solas playing along, Shartan barked a laugh.

“Enough! I will end you here for my master!” The duchess yelled, before throwing something into the rift making it open. “Farewell inquisitor, I will give the empress your regards!” She taunted before fleeing.

A large pride demon leapt from the rift and roared, Shartan snarled at the demon and began glowing with magic. Solas and Cassandra moved to cover his flanks as he engaged the demon, Sera and Cole vanishing into the shadows while Bull and Krem charged the Venatori. With a roar the demon swung at Shartan only to lose the hand that swung when Shartan cleaved it off with a single swing, Cassandra darted in and drove her swords into it’s knee bring it low.

Bull and Krem crashed into the lines of human, the archers were about to shoot them when they fell dead from arrows and blades of sera and Cole. Solas froze the demon in place with a crushing prison and with one last swing Shartan sent the head flying into the lines of humans. With a gesture the rift snapped closed, the remaining Venatori took one look and ran, leaving the group alone in the yard with a human who was tied up.

After learning the human was a source of blackmail Shartan could use, he sent him to Cullen for protection and they made their way to the ballroom. Shartan slowed their pace to ensure that they would get there just in time to capture the duchess but still let the empress die.

###

 

The Duchess thrust her dagger into her cousin and felt the warm lifeblood flow out and over her hand, the ballroom doors blasted off their hinges with a massive boom. Standing there greatsword coated in the blood of her demons and agents was the inquisitor and inner circle, the Duchess smiled broadly at the snarl on the man’s face.

“Your too late inquisitor!” The Duchess gloated, as she threw her smoke bomb leaping out of the smoke in her rouge armor and out into the garden.

“Cullen protect the guests, chargers deal with the Venatori!” The inquisitor yelled as the Venatori began pouring into the room

Florianne leapt atop the fountain in the garden just as the inquisitor and his inner circle arrived, her Venatori harlequins sealed them in with her. Florianne readied her bow as she faced off against three elves and human. She frowned as she counted them.

“Where are the rest of your puppies’ knife ear?” She taunted, the elf just coldly laughed.

“My ‘puppies’ are dealing with your rats Florianne, my group here is more than enough to make sure you survive this fight.” He taunted, Florianne snarled and launched an arrow at his face only for the archer elf to knock it out of the air with her bow.

“Take her alive, I have many questions for this bitch!” the inquisitor ordered, glowing faintly as he leapt at her.

###

Cassandra dodged an arrow as she and Shartan danced around the Duchess harrying her, around her she heard Sera and Solas dealing with Harlequins that kept leaping into the garden to help their mistress. Cassandra locked eye with her soulmate for a brief moment and a plan wordlessly passed between them, Cassandra lashed out with her twin blades forcing the Duchess to backpedal from them and right into the swinging spine of Shartan’s greatsword.

As the Duchess crumpled to a heap on the floor Shartan stepped over her. “Ma Halla you always did dance better in battle than the dance floor!” Shartan purred as he embraced her.

“Ew! Enough with the flirting, let’s get back to the party!” Sera yelled as she and Solas arrived and tied up the Duchess.

###

It did not take long for the ball to calm down, Gaspard was named the new emperor and Briala named his right hand advisor and was given the land of the dales and graves emptied by the civil war. Shartan was awarded a small section of the graves as well, Cassandra asked why he wanted that place, only to receive a sly smile and promise that she would see.

Shartan and Cassandra spent the rest of the night fending off well wishers for their recent marriage, many ladies of the court lamented the lose of the inquisitor as a potential marriage option. Morrigan was given the inquisition as part of the support Gaspard gave them, Shartan welcomed her and Morrigan glared at him.

“I know not what game you play hart, but I will be watching you!” She warned before leaving, Cassandra glaring after her.

“Leave her be Halla, she has issues with her mother Flemeth and I am an old friend of her mother’s so she has problems with me. It is nothing to worry about, the girl just does not understand what her mother truly is, in time she will.” Cassandra sighed and dropped it.

###

Deep in the Arbor wilds a small group of elves dressed in strange armor watched shem fools blundering around the ruins of an elven home from long ago. The elves had been watching the shems get ever closer to the temple, they had awakened to the call of the temple when the outer reaches of the ruins had been breached.

[They are seeking the temple, we must wake the others!] one of the males hissed to the leader, a female elf who was young by their standards.

[Agreed, we must wake the others, but something is wrong about these ones. Some of the others report large giant blood corrupted creatures working with them. We will send word to the other guardians, I fear we will need them.] She responded, signalling the group to retreat back to the temple.

[Should we also send a request to the one who does not sleep?] her second asked, the group watched their leader think hard over calling one who was no longer sworn to protect the remnants of her lady.

[Yes send word to the black hart, this foe might be too much for our limited numbers.] she agreed, the rest bowed and the group vanished at once into the woods leaving the leader by herself for a moment.

[Will you make it in time father?] Nehra wondered aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started beta reading for another writer and they have an interesting story so why not go give them some love?
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11682756 
> 
> That ^^ there is their story give it a shot it has promise.


	27. Chapter 27

Ill-tidings on black wings.

 

Shartan and the war council stood around the war table, across the table was laid out everything they had on the elder one’s movements. Shartan also laid out his map marking each of the old temples of the elves and what they were for, Corypheus was digging around the temples but none of them had any idea what he was looking for.

“Another foci perhaps?” Josephine suggested, Shartan shook his head.

“Cant be, Solas’s was found in a temple in the marches and that is where the rest are hidden. Besides the fool would have no idea how to open the others, each are sealed in a different fashion.” Shartan explained, before anyone could say anything a loud scream of a raven filled the air.

A raven easily twice the size of any of Leliana’s landed on the table and started nipping at Shartan’s hand, a large scroll harness on its back bearing a crest that only two in the room knew. Shartan frowned as he plucked the scroll out of the harness and let the bird land on his shoulder, as he read his expression only grew darker and more murderous.

“Whose raven is that?” Leliana asked, and Solas answered as Shartan kept reading.

“That is a raven that belongs to the order of Mythal, one of both Shartan and I’s allies in the old empire, her death along with the Seeker’s old self’s death were what caused the down fall of the empire.” Solas answered, Shartan set the scroll down and looked at the inner circle with a grim expression.

“I know what Corypheus is after, the well of sorrows.” Everyone but Solas looked confused, Solas looked down right scared.

“I see, so that is what he seeks.” Solas muttered, Morrigan broke in for everyone. “For those of who are not older than most of history, what is the well of sorrows?”

“Morrigan time you knew the truth about your mother, she is the vessel for the remaining fragments of Mythal’s soul. Now as to why that matters, Mythal is the maker of the well and it is one of the great treasures of the elven gods.” The room fell silent, Morrigan looked thoughtful.

“So what is so great about this treasures? Some elven tit’s favorite babbles?” Sera joked weakly, only to have the joke fall flat.

“Each treasure is different, but the well is a way to preserve knowledge. Mythal’s high priests passed the well from one to the next and their soul echoes and memories would be preserved in the well for the preist that came after them to use. If Corypheus gets a servant to drink from it and they learn to resist the geise of the well, Corypheus will have all he needs to figure out a way back into the fade and seize the power of the a god.” Cullen oddly was the first to snap out of their shock.

“All right, then what is the plan. How long can this order hold out for? What is our time table to get our forces together?” Cullen demanded, Shartan thought for a moment.

“My daughter’s forces should be able to hold the line until we can gather out allies and march, to be on the safe side Solas and I will take the fighters of the inner circle through the elven crossroads and get there ahead of the army. From there we will help choice the next high priest and pass the well on to them and move them to a temple in the marches where they will be safe.” Cassandra’s head snapped up and glared at him.

“Daughter?!” “Yes, did I never mention her?”

Varric pulled out his notebook as Cassandra started in on Shartan. “You have a daughter! When was she born, why have you never mentioned her, where is her mother?” Everyone was taking a step back from the pair.

“Yes I have a daughter, her name is Nehra. She was born… Sometime before June’s carnival and Andriel’s racing competition. I am not used to talking about her, she was given to Mythal to raise as a priest and handmaid as Ghilan'nain and I had many enemies and the time and it was too risky to raise her ourselves. As for her mother, your right here.” Everyone minus Solas, who had been present for the birth and hand off, jaw’s dropped.

“My daughter is older than I am by so much, how many others have met her?” Cassandra asked in a small voice. “None she has been asleep since her mother died the first time.”

The meeting broke up after that as Cassandra and Shartan left, or more Cassandra dragged him off to learn more about her daughter before she met the woman.


	28. Chapter 28

Family reunion

 

Morrigan opened the door for Shartan and the inner circle, the group filed into the room that was a simple long narrow barren room with a large mirror on a dais. Everyone besides Morrigan and the pair of ancient elves looked at the mirror as if they expected it to bite them, Morrigan approached the mirror and with a simple touch the surface began rippling.

“I expect that your old ranks will allow you to pass through again without my help.” Morrigan sounded jealous, Shartan simply nodded and stepped through the portal followed by the group.

“Wow, Prongs you weren’t kidding this place is pretty amazing!” Varric commented looking at the crossroads.

“Look through the eyes of the elves and it is even better; our blood is tied to magic so the power in this place makes its colors even more vibrant.” Shartan remarked, already moving to another mirror.

“Boss, this place is safe right? Nothing is going to leap out and eat us, right?” Ironbull asked, one hand on his axe haft.

“Relax the Ironbull as long as we don’t go through any of the portals leading to any of the treasure rooms or the breeding stables we will be fine.” Solas reassured them, while Shartan worked on getting a very large ornate mirror to work.

The mirror rippled and began to glow. “All right, everyone follows after Solas and I. Say nothing, do nothing, these elves are not as gentle or forgiving as I am or as understanding as Solas.” Everyone shared a look, trying to imagine what these elves would be like. When Shartan and Solas stepped through the mirror Cassandra waited a moment before crossing as well with the rest on her heels.

###

Cassandra was not sure what she had been expecting, but the sight of every elf besides her soulmate and Solas on one knee was not it. At a gesture from Shartan the group of elves rose, two stepped forward lowering their hoods as they did so, well the rest drifted back. The first was a man who looked about Shartan’s age, though Cassandra knew that meant nothing, his dour expression contrasted his bright golden armor. The second elf made her heart skip a beat and begin aching with the urge to hug the woman, she stood the same height as Cassandra, looking like a female version of her soulmate.

“It is fortunate that you were able to arrive so quickly your Worship, so far only scouts have attempted to pierce our defences, but a large army is already on it’s way.” The male elf informed them, the respect he showed the pair was very telling.

“Thank you Abelas, let us continue this talk in the war room. I trust it is still intact?” Shartan asked, gesturing for Abelas to lead the way.

“It is, shall I have your Shemlen brought to resting chambers?” Abelas asked, with a look towards Cassandra and the rest that made her want to punch him.

“They will come with us, for all their youth, they are not unskilled in war. I taught Ma’ Vhenan myself.” Shartan replied, Cassandra heard the grumbling of the inner circle, but Cassandra had been prepared for this view point the elves would have.

“My apologies your divine glory for failing to recognize your reborn form!” Abelas said dropping to a knee before her and the female following suit, the other elves had somehow vanished when Cassandra was not looking.

“We do not have time for apologies, the elder one is on his way here and we have work to do if we are to save your people and your treasures.” Brushed off his attempt to apologize, a small smile appeared on both kneeling elves faces.

“Of course, my divine lady.” Abelas response and began leading them deeper into the temple.

Once they were in the room Abelas laid out a map, with a single magic gesture the war pieces moved into place. The picture the pieces painted was bleak, the force out numbered the elves over five to one, even with the advantage given by the forest it was still a doomed fight. The female elf said as much, outlining where the most likely paths for the attacker were.

“So, there is no choice then, a new vessel must be chosen, and the temple evacuated.” Solas sounded so sad when he spoke, Cassandra could not help but feel for these elves no matter how arrogant or stubborn they might be, no one deserves to lose their home.

“We lack anyone who can take the place as vessel, none of our priest or warriors have the lineage to take the role.” Abelas said, only for the female to slam her fist on the table and glare at him.

“I have the right blood purity Abelas! Stop being so stubborn and let me take the burden if it will save the well!” The female snapped loudly, from the glares now passing between the pair it was clearly an old fight.

“You know very well that the decree-” “Forgotten ones take the decree! Mythal is missing and her well threatened, if the goddess is not here to lead then we must act on our own!” “Nehra! You will be silent, the ones who made the decree stand in this room, so it still stands!” Abelas yelled slamming his own fist down.

“Um, the none elven empire people are confused, what is this decree?” Varric asked, getting the full force of both elven glares.

“It is a decree that myself and Ma’ Vhenan made on our daughter’s first birthday, that she would never be allowed to take the burden of the well or any of the high priest treasure.” Shartan said, the jaws of the inner circle dropped as the looked at Nehra who glared right back at them.

“That decree stops us from leaving as our only other high blood died the last time we woke.” Nehra argued, Shartan glared at his daughter.

“I will not allow my daughter to become a slave to Mythal, I would give it to a Forgotten one long before I would allow that!” Shartan and Nehra glared at each other and Cassandra sighed at how similar the two seemed.

“Enough, what is this High blood that is needed?” Cassandra snapped, Nehra looked at her with a flicker of respect and love before it was hidden behind a mask of business.

“Relationship to one of the great houses main families or relation by blood our soul to the gods.” Nehra informed them, Sera was oddly the one who offered the suggestion that solved it.

“What about Witchy tits, you said she was the daughter of Mythal or her fragment right, just pour the well down her throat and let’s get out of here.” Sera suggested, and Shartan face palmed.

“Solas go back through the gates and get her, we need to get the vessel and fill it then stash it somewhere safe before the battles can get close.” Shartan ordered, Solas was striding for the door before he had started speaking.

“Abelas take the others to some spare quarters, we will have much work to do in the morning. Nehra stay for a bit if you would.” Shartan ordered and the inner circle minus Cassandra were led out of the room.

“I will leave you two to bond and such, Nehra we can speak and catch up after this is over. I hope your skill at chess has not waned.” Shartan said before leaving the room.

“My father is something.” Nehra commented, making Cassandra smirk.

“He is, sometimes it is hard to remember how old he is, or how many lives he has lived before I was even born.” Cassandra agreed, Nehra laughed.

“Yeah, I guess it must be overwhelming to know that, I mean it took me years to come to terms with the famous Black Hart being my father when I was finally told.” Nehra said, gesturing to a chair for Cassandra and taking the opposite one.

“So, what are you in this life, and how did you meet father?” Nehra asked, Cassandra sat and smiled at her ‘Daughter’.


	29. Now that is cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a while, sorry I just keep getting distracted by shiny things and games.

Now that is just cheating.

 

Shartan stood off to the side of the bustle in the great hall, as Elves flowed in and out of the mirrors transporting the treasures of the temple to a temple of Shartan’s soulmate hidden deep in the free marches. To his left stood his daughter and on his right stood his soulmate. The feeling of having his oldest and most beloved child with him again was great, even with the threat hanging over their heads.

“Should we not be focusing on moving the well?” Cassandra asked, looking at the calm yet rapid pace the ancient elves had set.

“We are mother, the vessel is being readied as we speak. She must be cleansed before she can bear the well.” Nehra explained, looking at her father to back her up.

“You are both right, if it was not for the time we save by arriving through the mirrors we would have had to simply grab the well and run. However, with the time we have it is better to do things as properly as possible, the great treasures of the elven gods are not something to take lightly.” Shartan said, walking the line of not agreeing with either or disagreeing with either.

“What is the treasure for me?” Cassandra asked, Shartan glanced at Nehra with an eyebrow raised.

“It is the horn of beasts!” Nehra gushed, studying her mother’s magics and her fathers tools and enchantments had been her hobby for years. “The Horn was made from one of the horns of your halla form that fell in spring, Father hollowed it out and carved it into the Horn. Then together you and Father made the banding for it and imbued it with the power to control all beasts that heard its call!”

“That is right, the Horn was made to serve me if we ever entered war again. The sound allowed me and my forces to call armies of beasts to ravage our enemies. When I waged war after your death, I used it to control High dragons and burn entire armies and temples to the ground.” Shartan explained, before Cassandra could comment the doors outside the main antechamber opened and Morrigan appeared.

Before anyone could move a boom echoed through the chamber, shaking everyone, and knocking several stacks of boxes over. The elves leapt into action the speed of the moving picking up, while warriors flowed seamlessly out of the lines to pick up their weapons and began jogging towards the entrance. The Inner circle was led out of a room by a pair of old elves, everyone looking grim with weapons drawn and ready. Shartan felt a flicker of pride for his circle before he turned and led the way to the entrance.

Outside Abelas and several other elves were chanting and weaving signs in the air with a row of shield bears behind to guard them, as Corypheus and his forces approached, the group drew level and one of the shield bearers nodded his greeting to them.

“How did he get here so fast with no one noticing?” Shartan demanded, slipping into his war leader mindset with ease.

“One of the scouts snuck in just after they arrived, it was a large-scale cloaking spell. By the number of shem bodies they found and the reek of the tainted lyrium we are guessing a lot of blood/corrupted lyrium magic fueling the orb and weaving the dread wolf’s foci’s cloaking spells.” Shartan cursed, a cold laugh filled the air as Corypheus advanced.

“Foolish knife ears! Your pathetic spells will not stop me!” The darkspawn mocked, Shartan yelled right back in the same mocking tone. “Really, you needed our spells and tools to get this far! How could you think that elven artifacts of the dread wolf may breach this temple without the permission of Mythal?”

As if Abelas had been waiting for that, the team of casting elves clapped their hands above their heads in a deafening sound. The Foci in the darkspawn’s hand pulsed with blue and green lights before erupting with blinding light. With the light faded half of the invading force was gone their master included. Around the temple’s gates rose the same light, now forming a barrier to keep the all elven magics besides the ones of Mythal out.

“That won’t keep him down for long and we still need to move the well and everyone else, Abelas sound the retreat and have them lay traps along the way.” Shartan ordered, turning to the others he gestured for them to follow him.

“While you do that I will get the well moved and ward the mirror of Mythal, focus on getting everyone out besides the well all the books and most important treasures have been moved.” Shartan called over his shoulder.

###

Nehra followed her father closely, doors that had been shut for centuries stirring to life and throwing themselves open as they felt the touch of the old power. The Shemlen inner circle followed closely as well, Nehra glanced at them as they rounded a bend, she still did not expect much from them. The aura swirling around one of them, the elven girl was very similar to her own, Nehra had been told that was her niece. With how the girl looked at everything and reacted to any elven spoken near her, Nehra wept for the state of world if that was what happened to her in the Shemlen world.

“Prongs you know where your going, right?” The Dwarf asked, Nehra frowned at her father being called such a name.

“Varric this is one of the oldest temples there is, it was from here that I waged war on Mythal’s behalf for over three hundred years. Also, I got married in this temple.” Her father explained never breaking stride, the dwarf pulled out a note book and made notes in it also not breaking stride.

“To think my mother ruled this, does seem a tad rich for her taste.” Morrigan remarked looking at the finery with distaste, Nehra smirked barking out a short laugh.

“Aunt Mythal hated this temple’s décor, she knew the value of showing wealth and power… Though I think she assigned me to this one because I annoyed her with my constant wanderings, sent me to be babysat by Abelas just to annoy me.” Nehra explained, smiling when Morrigan laughed. “Tis very likely she sent me to journey with grey wardens, and I would guess that it was to annoy me for annoying her as much as for her plots.”

“Anyone else concerned that those two are getting along? What is next the vint going to start joining in?” The large Qunari asked, she could tell he was only half joking.

“It is good for my daughter to have friends, and they can bond over the woman who raised them. Besides I think Dorian would get along just fine, at least with him I don’t have to worry about him sleeping with my daughter.” Her father tossed back, as they approached the floating steps to the well, steps which had started to float the moment her father and the dread wolf entered the room.

“Glad to know a ancient elf approves of me being around his daughter with worrying about me corrupting her purity.” The human male mage snarked, Nehra rolled her eyes while smirking.

“You speak as if I am a virgin.” Nehra muttered, the Dwarf and female elf and male human mage all choked at the same time.

“I am well aware of your ‘activities’, I do admit hearing that you managed to host an orgy in the temple of June ‘I don’t have sex and nor should my priest’ god of crafts was impressive. But right now, we have more important matters to attend to, Morrigan it is time.” Shartan countered, making everyone choke or laugh, expect for Morrigan and Nehra as they approached the edge of the well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the Nehra is a bit more fleshed out, I would love to know what you guys think and if you can guess who her soulmate is going to be?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a paetron account under this name, any support is welcome.


End file.
